


Indulgence

by polyskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dirty Talk, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Platonic Kissing, Praise Kink, Romantic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz
Summary: “I need a favor,” Jisung pants, his breath ghosting over Seungmin’s lips.Incredulous, Seungmin asks, “Right now?”“Please,” Jisung whines. He grinds down on Seungmin’s lap, Seungmin’s grip on Jisung’s hips tightening just a bit.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 55
Kudos: 566
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt #159. To the prompter, I changed part of the prompt slightly. I’m really sorry, but I hope you don’t mind. Thank you for leaving such a fun prompt, though! I really had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you like it as well!

“I have a favor to ask.”

Seungmin snorts, not even bothering to look up from his textbook. “When don’t you?”

“Seungmiiiiin,” Jisung whines. Seungmin doesn’t have to turn around to know that Jisung’s pouting, nor does he want to. If he looks, then he’s just going to get roped into doing whatever Jisung’s planning on asking of him. Seungmin knows he’s going to give in regardless, but he at least needs to keep up the pretense of being aloof for the time being. If he gives in too quickly, and because of the fact that Jisung’s pouting no less, then Jisung will exploit that fact very quickly and without mercy. Seungmin absolutely cannot let that happen.

Jisung huffs when Seungmin doesn’t respond. Seungmin keeps his eyes on his textbook, even though he hasn’t been able to focus on the words since Jisung walked into the room.

The next thing Seungmin knows, there’s a warm weight pressed against his back and familiar arms loosely wrapping around his neck. It’s a testament to how often Jisung cuddles up to Seungmin that Seungmin doesn’t even finch anymore.

“Please?” Jisung whispers. Now _that_ gets Seungmin to tense, Seungmin having to fight back a shiver at Jisung’s low, soft voice right next to his ear.

“Depends. What is it?” Seungmin caves just like he knew he would. Thankfully, his voice comes out more steady than he had been expecting.

Just as quickly as the warmth had come, it disappears. Seungmin bites his lip to prevent a sigh from escaping. Jisung quickly settles next to where Seungmin’s sitting, leaning his hip against Seungmin’s desk with a hopeful expression on his face.

“So I have this project deadline coming up soon and I was going to start today, but then I realized that I don’t have the right type of colored pencils, which means I need to go buy some, so would you mind driving me to the store?”

Seungmin blinks, his brain struggling to catch up with the onslaught of words that were just thrown at him. There's a part of Seungmin that swears Jisung does it on purpose. He probably thinks that if he speaks fast enough, Seungmin won’t catch most of it, yet despite that won’t bother asking Jisung to repeat it and will end up agreeing to whatever it is he’s asking for instead.

Unfortunately for Seungmin, Jisung’s absolutely correct.

“Oka- wait, is this the store that’s like thirty minutes away?” Seungmin asks. He may indulge Jisung in these adventures without really knowing much, but has to know where they’re going at the very least. It would be kind of hard to drive somewhere without knowing the destination.

Jisung’s sheepish smile is answer enough.

Seungmin sighs, but at this point, he knows Jisung’s going to be pouty for the rest of the day if they don’t go and Seungmin can’t handle a pouty Jisung for the life of him. Besides, now that Seungmin’s thoroughly distracted, it’s going to be nearly impossible for him to start studying again.

“Alright. But,” Seungmin stresses, pausing to stare at Jisung, who stops mid fist pump to look at Seungmin with wide eyes, “since it’s far, I’ll only do it if you give me five kisses.”

“Five?” Jisung asks, the surprise evident in his voice. His surprise quickly transforms into a thoughtful expression. “You drive a hard bargain, Kim Seungmin.”

“Take it or leave it. Gas isn’t cheap.”

It doesn’t take long for Jisung to decide, of course it doesn’t. Jisung likes kissing people, offering up kisses as easy as breathing at any chance he gets to their group of friends. If anything, five kisses is a better deal than Seungmin’s usual request of just one. “Deal. I’ll even throw in lunch because I’m so kind.”

“Wow,” Seungmin deadpans. “Lunch. What would I ever do without you.”

“Don’t act like you aren’t excited to spend the rest of your day with me,” Jisung sing-songs, quickly dropping a kiss to Seungmin’s lips before Seungmin can even get a response in. Stunned, Seungmin can only blink up at Jisung, who beams at him and says, “Thank you! You’re the best and I owe you one.”

“No,” Seungmin says, clearing his throat when his voice comes out slightly breathless. That’s weird. “You don’t owe me one, you owe me four more kisses and lunch.”

Jisung waves him off, but there’s still a smile on his face as he heads towards the door. “Yeah, yeah, you and your semantics. I’ll be ready in five, just need to go to the bathroom first.”

And then he’s gone, leaving Seungmin confused and feeling like he’s just missed something, although he can’t quite figure out just what it is that he’s missed.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Seungmin closes his textbook and starts getting ready, but that odd feeling that he’s missing something doesn’t leave him for the rest of the day.

It starts off like this.

It’s a sunny Wednesday during his first year, an otherwise unassuming day in Seungmin’s life. He’s already done with classes for the day despite it only being lunch and he, Hyunjin, and Jisung are currently on their way to meet up with the rest of their friends for lunch, an eclectic group of guys that Seungmin’s come to think of as his closest friends in the short time they’ve known each other. Most of them are Jisung’s upperclassmen friends (although Seungmin still doesn’t understand how Jisung already knows so many upperclassmen when he’s just a first year), but ever since Jisung introduced them all to each other, they’ve all become fast friends.

“I’m just saying that there’s no way this project has to be this difficult,” Jisung complains as he opens the door to the dining hall they’ve chosen for the day.

“I mean, it doesn’t seem that hard to me?” Hyunjin responds.

“Yeah,” Seungmin adds as Jisung falls back into step with them. “You seem to make friends pretty easily, I don’t know how this would really be all that different?”

Jisung purses his lips, a pensive look on his face. Jisung doesn't say anything for a while, so Seungmin doesn’t pry, instead scanning all of the various menus to see what they’re offering for lunch today. Luckily, though, the dining hall isn’t too crowded right now or else Seungmin wouldn’t have been able to hear the soft sigh that slips past Jisung’s lips.

“What’s wrong?” Seungmin asks, turning his attention away from the menus to give Jisung his full attention.

Jisung sighs again, louder this time. “It’s nothing.”

It certainly doesn’t sound like nothing, but Seungmin doesn’t want to push it if Jisung clearly doesn’t want to share. Instead he asks, “What are you thinking about getting?”

The change of subject seems to help Jisung relax, but only slightly, the tension still present in his shoulders even until they’ve paid for their food and are sitting down at the table where their other friends are all already waiting.

“Hey guys!” Felix greets them as they’re making their way over, usual sunny smile on his face.

“Lix!” Hyunjin cheers, sliding into the free seat next to Felix with all of the grace of a newborn puppy. The rest of the table laughs, but Hyunjin merely sticks his tongue out and scoots his chair over until he’s practically sitting thigh to thigh with Felix.

“So graceful,” Minho teases, laughing when Hyunjin throws a french fry at him and misses spectacularly, popping it into his mouth despite the disgusted face Changbin sends him. “What? It landed on my plate, might as well eat it.”

“Is Chan coming?” Jisung asks as he sits down next to Hyunjin, Seungmin sliding into the seat next to him. There’s still one empty seat at the table, but there’s also a boy Seungmin’s never seen before sitting next to Felix and looking way out of his depth as he nibbles on a french fry. Seungmin will admit he’s cute, though, bundled up in a large black and white sweater, his black hair falling into his almond-shaped eyes. He startles when he notices Seungmin looking at him, Seungmin smiling at him in silent apology.

“Yeah, Chan said he just got out of class so he’s heading over now,” Minho informs through a mouthful of food, Changbin once again looking at him in disgust.

“Can you at least chew your food first?” Changbin asks, shaking his head.

“And miss out on you telling me what to do, darling? Never,” Minho responds with a wink. Changbin chokes on his next bite of food. Seungmin chuckles softly at Changbin’s red ears, but Jisung outright laughs at him.

“Be quiet,” Changbin huffs, although Seungmin isn’t really sure if he’s talking to Minho or Jisung. Both, probably.

“Wait!” Hyunjin suddenly exclaims. Seungmin looks up from his kimbap to see Hyunjin leaning over the table with a look of pure joy on his face, the one that he only ever has when he sees something cute or his dog. Or any other dog for that matter. “You’re so cute, what’s your name?”

“Oh!” Felix exclaims, gesturing to the boy sitting next to him, whose eyes have become even wider at the sudden attention. “Sorry! I completely forgot. This is Jeongin, he just transferred into my literature class. Jeongin, this is Hyunjin, Jisung, and Seungmin.”

“Hey,” Seungmin says with a wave. “I apologize in advance for these two idiots, they’re probably never going to stop trying to cuddle you at any chance they get now.”

“I-” Jeongin starts to say.

“Stop scaring him!” Hyunjin exclaims, but his eyes are still sparkling as he turns back towards Jeongin. “Don’t listen to him, we aren’t going to do that.”

“Speak for yourself,” Jisung pipes up.

Hyunjin makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, but quiets down immediately when Jeongin clears his throat.

“Um hi. I’m sorry for just showing up and crashing your lunch, but I hope you don’t mind,” Jeongin says, the slightest lisp to his voice. He’s even more precious when he smiles, though, his eyes crinkling up into the cutest little crescents. Seungmin swears he sees the entire table melt, himself included.

Hyunjin coos, nearly falling over himself trying to assure Jeongin that it’s perfectly fine. “How could we ever say no to someone as cute as you?”

“Alright,” Changbin suddenly calls. “Leave the poor boy alone, he probably wants to eat.”

“You don’t have to be jealous, Binnie,” Minho says offhandedly. “We’ll still pay attention to you, too.”

Changbin sighs like the weight of the world is on his shoulders, but before he can respond, Chan joins the table and the attention shifts to him. More introductions are made and Seungmin watches as Jeongin relaxes in his seat, his eyes wide and earnest as he listens to Chan talk about the project he’s currently working on. Satisfied that Jeongin will be alright, Seungmin goes back to his kimbap with a smile.

It’s some time later that Jisung starts talking about his project again, once again complaining about how unfair it is. “I mean, really? I have to draw someone I don’t know in the middle of an activity? Isn’t that a little creepy?”

Minho hums. “Well, you could always just go sit in the courtyard and draw someone there? They would never know, right?”

“That’s exactly why it’s weird!” Jisung argues, hands flapping in the air as he tries to prove his point. “I don’t like to draw people without their permission, but it’s hard for me to go up to someone and say ‘hey I know you’re in the middle of something, but do you mind if I draw you while you’re doing it?’ you know?”

It’s Chan’s turn to hum. “Yeah, I could see why that would be hard for you.”

Seungmin still doesn’t really understand - Jisung’s one of the most talkative people he knows, he could probably strike up a conversation with anyone seemingly without trying. Hell, he’s so charming that he could probably talk to a plant and no one would even think twice about it.

On the other hand, though, Seungmin gets how odd it would be to go up to a complete stranger and ask to draw them out of the blue. He would feel the same if he had to go up to a stranger for an assignment and ask to take their picture.

“Hey wait,” Felix suddenly says, turning towards the boy next to him. “Jeongin, could you do it? I mean, I know you aren’t a stranger anymore, but technically speaking, the two of you just met today.”

Jeongin’s eyes widen at the offer. “Uh- I mean. I-I guess?”

“It’s okay,” Jisung quickly says. “Not that I don’t think you’re adorable, you are, but I’m not going to ask that of you the very first time we meet. It may not seem like it, but I do have _some_ decency.”

Seungmin snorts, thinking back to the absolute mess he walked into when he went to wake Jisung up from his pre-lunch nap earlier. “Decency? You’re lucky you don’t have a roommate, your room is a disaster.”

Instead of pouting or whining like Seungmin had expected, Jisung actually lights up, turning to Seungmin with eyes that look like they’re flecked with stars. Confused, Seungmin leans back slightly, but Jisung doesn’t seem to mind, crowding up in Seungmin’s space with clasped hands as he asks, “Can I ask for a favor?”

“Um,” Seungmin says. Even though they’ve been living together for a few months now, this is the closest they’ve ever been. Seungmin’s always thought it was bullshit when people marveled about how people’s eyes sparkled and glittered, but looking at Jisung’s eyes right now, he can’t help but think that he’s been very, very wrong to doubt it. “Depends what it is?”

“Will you let me draw you?”

Now Seungmin is just confused. “Didn’t we just establish that it had to be someone you didn’t know?”

Jisung seems to deflate slightly at that, but he carries on before Seungmin can think too much about the pang in his chest from seeing the light in Jisung’s eyes dim. “I mean the professor’s never going to know. Besides, don’t you have to take pictures for your own assignment soon? I can just draw you taking pictures!”

That’s a valid point, although Seungmin honestly hadn’t thought Jisung would actually remember something he had said in passing a few days ago. Seungmin wouldn’t have to do anything extra, unlike Jeongin who would have to set up a time and date to do something. It’s easier for everyone involved, but if Seungmin’s learned anything from living with Jisung for the past four months, it’s that nothing is ever this simple. Not a single day goes by without Jisung coming into Hyunjin and Seungmin’s room saying or asking for something ridiculous. Just last night he wanted to watch a movie but refused to watch it alone, so he settled right next to Seungmin on his bed and said they were all going to watch it together. Seungmin couldn’t say no even if he wanted to.

So it’s with that in mind and with a sudden surge of confidence that Seungmin says, “Okay, I’ll do it, but only if you give me a kiss first.”

Seungmin has to hold back the urge to laugh when Jisung’s jaw drops open in surprise. He doesn’t know why Jisung’s so surprised when _Jisung_ is the one who constantly asks their friends for kisses for seemingly no reason other than the fact that he wants to. Well, it’s that and because he enjoys the way certain people (Chan) become flustered, but that’s another thing entirely.

Minho suddenly laughs, Seungmin startling at the sound. He had completely forgotten they weren’t alone. “Who knew our Seungminnie had it in him?”

“You’d be surprised,” Hyunjin says cryptically. Seungmin flushes slightly from the nickname and from the multiple surprised looks thrown his way.

It isn’t that Seungmin goes around offering to kiss anyone and everyone like Jisung does, but he definitely doesn’t mind kissing cute boys. And Jisung is definitely cute, not even Seungmin can deny that despite how much he wants to sometimes. Besides, Seungmin and Hyunjin kiss for fun or to relieve stress or when they’re feeling particularly homesick - platonically kissing his friends is hardly anything new to Seungmin. Hyunjin and Seungmin were each other’s first kisses, after all.

“I think you’ve broken him,” Changbin says in amusement. Just as Changbin said, when Seungmin looks back towards Jisung, he finds Jisung still in the same position.

Gently, Seungmin pushes Jisung’s jaw up, the touch seemingly enough to bring Jisung back to the present. Jisung’s mouth closes with a soft _click_ , a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

“U-uh, okay, I don’t mind that,” Jisung eventually says. Seungmin can’t help but softly chuckle to himself. Jisung’s really, really cute when he’s flustered.

“Close your eyes,” Seungmin whispers. Instead of following Seungmin’s request, though, Jisung’s eyes widen almost comically.

“Right now?”

“When else?”

Jisung opens his mouth to respond, but seemingly thinks better of it, his shoulders slumping as he closes his eyes.

Seungmin’s lips quirk slightly. Jisung really is too cute for his own good.

The kiss is short and sweet, Jisung’s lips soft and giving under Seungmin’s. It isn’t anything special, not really, but it’s nice. Jisung doesn’t try to push closer for more, doesn’t try to stick his tongue down Seungmin’s throat. He just presses forward with the right amount of pressure for it to be pleasant.

Despite wanting to keep it nice and simple, Seungmin can’t help himself and nips lightly at Jisung’s bottom lip when he pulls away, pleased by the whimper Jisung lets out. Jisung’s cheeks flush further and Seungmin giggles, running a hand through Jisung’s hair.

“That was nice,” Seungmin whispers and he finds that he actually means it. Jisung’s lips aren’t nearly as full as Hyunjin’s, but it was still a nice kiss all the same.

“Yeah,” Jisung breathes, dazed. Seungmin giggles again - if this is all it takes to make Jisung quiet and sated, he might just have to do it more often. It would definitely be useful the next time Jisung comes barreling into their room when Seungmin’s trying to do his homework.

“That was boring.”

Jisung jumps slightly, but Seungmin merely runs a soothing hand through his hair again as he raises an eyebrow at Minho, who almost looks disappointed.

“Minho,” Chan hisses, his ears an adorable shade of red.

But Minho doesn’t seem to hear Chan or if he does, he doesn’t care. “You couldn’t have at least used tongue?”

Now Seungmin rolls his eyes. “Sorry, I’ll make sure to keep that in mind for next time.”

“Next time?” Jisung asks, nothing but a whisper, but Seungmin can still hear the confusion bleeding through.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Seungmin admonishes softly, as if he wasn’t the one who just suggested the possibility of a next time in the first place.

“Anyways,” Chan loudly proclaims, very obviously trying to change the subject. It’s cute. “What does everyone have planned for the rest of the day?”

The conversation starts flowing again easily after that and it’s almost as if nothing ever happened. Seungmin smiles at Jisung one last time before removing his hands from Jisung’s hair and settling back in his seat, stifling a laugh as Jisung slowly slumps back into his own chair, still looking slightly dazed. It doesn’t take long for Jisung to come back to himself, though, joining back in on the conversation easily enough when Felix starts talking about a new song that’s just come out.

When Seungmin finally looks away from Jisung, he catches Hyunjin smirking at him.

 _What?_ Seungmin mouths.

Hyunjin wiggles his eyebrows and it takes everything in Seungmin not to roll his eyes at his best friend.

 _Nothing_ , Hyunjin mouths back.

Seungmin pointedly ignores him for the rest of lunch.

The second time Jisung asks for a favor, it’s a few weeks after the first incident.

“Can you buy me lunch, please? I forgot my wallet at the dorm,” Jisung says, pouting up at Seungmin with sad eyes.

Seungmin’s about to sigh and reprimand Jisung for forgetting his wallet _again_ , but then he pauses as he remembers the last time Jisung asked him for a favor. Seungmin certainly hasn’t forgotten about the kiss they shared at the dining hall, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Jisung has.

There’s no harm in joking with Jisung just this once, though, right?

“Okay, but you’re going to have to hold my hand and walk me to class after this,” Seungmin responds. He doubts Jisung’s going to agree or remember the reference Seungmin’s making, and if Jisung gets weird about it, he can simply pass it off as a joke. Seungmin doesn’t think Jisung’s going to be weird about it, but they’ve only known each other for five months now. There’s a lot about Jisung that Seungmin doesn’t know yet.

Except Jisung doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest and agrees quickly with a happy, “Okay!”

“Lead the way, then,” Seungmin says. “But if you buy the most expensive thing just to be a brat, I’m not going to pay.”

Jisung laughs, the sound loud and bright. “I wasn’t going to, but now that you’ve given me the idea, I just might.”

Lunch is simple and goes by quickly. Thankfully, Jisung doesn’t pick anything expensive and they chat about classes and projects and anything else under the sun as they eat. Jisung, Seungmin has learned, is very easy to talk to. Whereas Seungmin usually finds chatty people slightly irritating, he doesn’t feel that way with Jisung at all, more than content to let Jisung babble on and on and only interjecting with a few hums and _ah_ ’s every once in a while.

By the time they’re exiting the dining hall, Seungmin suddenly remembers their deal. Jisung doesn’t seem like he does, though, falling into step with Seungmin and chattering away until they reach the split in the pathway, Seungmin needing to go right to go to class and Jisung needing to go left to go back to the dorm.

Neither of them say anything for a few, long seconds. There doesn’t seem to be any recognition in Jisung’s eyes, so Seungmin figures that he really must have forgotten. His stomach churns, but he ignores it, thinking it must have been something he just ate. He knew the sushi tasted a little off.

“I’ll see you-” Seungmin starts to say, only to cut himself off when Jisung moves forward.

Nothing could’ve prepared Seungmin for the feeling of Jisung grabbing his hand and tightly interlacing their fingers. Even worse, Jisung smiles up at him, their height difference great enough that Jisung has to do so, and Seungmin briefly feels his breath catch in his throat.

“Did you think I would forget?”

Seungmin can’t do anything but stare, distracted by the way the sunlight is highlighting Jisung in an almost otherworldly glow. Oh how Seungmin wishes he had his camera with him to be able to capture such a beautiful sight, but alas, his camera is back in his room and his phone camera would never be able to do the scene justice.

“Come on,” Jisung says, tugging Seungmin down the stone pathway as Seungmin continues to struggle to find an answer. “You have color theory, right?”

“Right,” Seungmin responds absentmindedly. He could’ve sworn he only showed Jisung his schedule once months ago when they first moved in, yet Jisung seems to have it memorized as if it’s his own schedule instead.

Their walk ends too soon, although Seungmin can’t for the life of him explain the way he frowns when Jisung lets go of his hand. He isn’t disappointed, not at all. Just because Jisung’s hand _was_ quite soft and warm and slid perfectly into the spaces in between his own fingers doesn’t mean he’s disappointed. Definitely not. Maybe he’s just sad he already has class so soon. Yeah, that must be it.

“I’ll see you later?” Jisung wonders, another, softer smile on his face.

Suddenly feeling as if his lungs have shrunk in size, Seungmin barely manages to get out a meek, “Yeah, I’ll see you later.”

Seungmin coughs to hide the state of his voice, but thankfully, Jisung seems none the wiser. His smile grows larger, large enough to stretch across his whole face and Seungmin’s once again struck by the desire to take a picture. Despite his reluctance to use it earlier, even his phone would be good enough at this point. It isn’t the same quality as his actual camera, but anything that allows him to capture this moment would be good enough.

But it’s too late. Jisung turns and offers once last wave and a sunny smile over his shoulder before he’s gone.

Letting out a sigh and rubbing a hand over his still-queasy stomach, Seungmin heads to class, making a mental note to not eat sushi from that dining hall again.

It’s been a year since the beginning of their little arrangement and nothing has really changed.

Well, nothing except for the way Seungmin’s traitorous heart beats quicker whenever Jisung steps into the room or the way Seungmin seems unable to stop comparing anything and everything to Jisung.

But other than that and the fact that Seungmin and Hyunjin are living in a new dorm and Jisung has moved off-campus to live in an apartment with Chan, everything is just about the same as it was a year ago.

“I want to be free of this institution,” was what Jisung gave as his reasoning when Seungmin asked about it.

“You literally still go to school here,” Seungmin pointed out, but Jisung only stuck his tongue out in response and the subject was dropped quickly thereafter.

“Hey,” Hyunjin whines loudly.

Jisung startles, always so easily spooked, their lips separating with a wet sound. Seungmin raises an eyebrow at Hyunjin, who’s standing in the entrance of their living room with the biggest pout Seungmin’s ever seen on his face. And that’s saying something considering how long they’ve known each other combined with Hyunjin’s penchant for pouting whenever he feels wronged in some way.

“I want a kiss, too!”

“I literally kissed you yesterday after class,” Jisung says, which doesn’t really surprise Seungmin in the slightest. Hyunjin’s always whiny after his math class, but that’s mostly because it’s dinner time and he’s hungry more than because of the actual math itself.

“You also kissed me this morning,” Seungmin points out.

“So?” Hyunjin asks, the pout still on his lips. Seungmin wants to kiss it off his face, which is no doubt exactly what Hyunjin wants. Although Seungmin likes to think he’s pretty good at ignoring Hyunjin when he gets whiny like this, the truth is that he’s never been able to deny Hyunjin much of anything.

“Oh you big baby. Come here,” Seungmin gives in. He has to fight a smile when Hyunjin immediately brightens up and bounds over like an excited puppy.

Once Hyunjin’s standing in front of them, Seungmin gestures for Hyunjin to lean down. Hyunjin does, always so good at following directions, and even closes his eyes as he waits. Seungmin lets himself smile this time at how adorable Hyunjin is, cupping Hyunjin’s face and leaning up to kiss him.

Hyunjin sighs into the kiss immediately, pushing closer for more. He’s always been more enthusiastic than Jisung, who generally keeps it nice and chaste, letting Seungmin control the pace. His lips are also much more full and large than Jisung’s, always leaving Seungmin feeling well-kissed and like his lips are tingling. Not that Jisung’s a bad kisser, that couldn’t be any further from the truth. Seungmin loves how much smaller his mouth is compared to Hyunjin’s and he especially loves all of the cute noises Jisung lets out when Seungmin nibbles on his bottom lip.

It’s only when Hyunjin pulls away from the kiss that Seungmin realizes with absolute mortification that he was thinking about Jisung the entire time he was kissing Hyunjin.

Quickly, Seungmin pulls Hyunjin back down for another kiss, wanting to make up for it even though he’s the only one who knows about what just happened. Hyunjin lets out a surprised noise at the sudden contact, but kisses back all the same, never one to say no to kisses. This time, Seungmin lets himself enjoy it, emptying his head of any and all thoughts of Jisung.

Hyunjin always becomes so cute when they kiss, melting into each and every press of their lips. It’s endearing, the way he starts off enthusiastic and hyper like a puppy, but then becomes soft and cuddly like a kitten the longer the kiss goes on.

By the time Seungmin pulls away with the need for air, Hyunjin’s practically halfway into his lap. He blinks at Seungmin slowly when they part. Seungmin smiles, laughing softly when Hyunjin sends him a dazed smile back.

“I want a kiss now.”

It’s _Jisung_ who is pouting at the two of them now and looking as if he’s being done a great disservice by not being kissed silly right this moment.

Hyunjin’s the first to move. Seungmin watches in amusement as Hyunjin climbs fully onto the couch and gently pushes Jisung down until he’s hovering over Jisung and making him look even smaller than normal. Seungmin’s seen them kiss before, so this is nothing new, but it’s still endearing watching the way Jisung arches and whines into the first kiss Hyunjin presses to his lips. 

When they break apart from each other and Hyunjin settles onto the couch on Jisung’s other side, Jisung looks at Seungmin with an expectant expression, like he’s waiting for something.

“What?” Seungmin asks.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me, too?”

Seungmin stares at Jisung in confusion. It isn’t that Seungmin’s opposed to kissing Jisung again, it’s just that this all started because Hyunjin wanted to be kissed and now he has been. “I literally just kissed you before Hyunjin came in?”

Jisung frowns, looking like a kicked puppy. “Just one more, please?”

Seungmin absolutely hates how he can never say no to Jisung when he looks this sad and miserable. Even though part of him is screaming that this is a bad idea, that Jisung didn’t ask for a favor this time so there’s absolutely no reason for Seungmin to be kissing him just for the heck of it, Seungmin gives in. He always gives in when it comes to Jisung, but he doesn’t want to think about that right now.

“Fine,” Seungmin relents, rolling his eyes when Jisung instantly perks up. He knew Jisung was just putting on an act, but that doesn’t negate the fact that he still fell for it.

The kiss isn’t nearly as long as any of the other ones that have been shared thus far today, just a sweet press of the lips that picks up where they left off before Hyunjin interrupted. Jisung’s lips are slightly more plump now from all of the kissing, but Seungmin likes it all the same, kissing Jisung quickly one last time when Jisung moves to pull away.

Jisung giggles, his eyes curving up into happy crescents. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

“You’re the one who asked for the kiss in the first place,” Seungmin reminds him, completely ignoring the way his stomach swoops. He must have eaten something weird this morning.

“I only asked for one just now, though. The one from earlier was your idea,” Jisung argues, both of which are statements Seungmin unfortunately can’t refute.

“Weren’t we going to watch a movie?” Seungmin asks in a feeble attempt to change the subject. It was Jisung’s favor of the day after all, Jisung having texted Seungmin earlier this morning and practically begging to come over to watch a new movie that just came out on Netflix. Seungmin planned on working on his portfolio a little today since he had some spare time, but eventually decided there wouldn’t be any harm in watching a movie for two hours. His pictures can wait until a later time, but Jisung can’t.

“Oh yeah!” Jisung exclaims, quickly hopping off the couch and heading towards the kitchen. “I’ll get the snacks while you find the movie.”

Seungmin sighs, but he does as Jisung asks anyways. Jisung doesn’t even live here, yet he calls the shots, eats their food, and uses their wifi as if he pays even a cent of their living expenses. Although, the wifi is technically already factored into the cost of their dorm and food has always been shared in their friend group generously. But still.

Once Seungmin finds the movie Jisung wants, the information displayed on the screen and waiting for someone to press play, Seungmin sits back and waits for Jisung to return.

“So,” Hyunjin suddenly drawls.

To be completely honest, Seungmin forgot Hyunjin was even here, he’s been so abnormally quiet.

“Yes?”

Hyunjin doesn’t say anything, which prompts Seungmin to look at him. He wishes he didn’t. Once he has Seungmin’s attention, he starts wiggling his eyebrows like an idiot. They’ve been friends for long enough that Seungmin already knows exactly what Hyunjin’s teasing him about, but that doesn’t mean he appreciates it. Although, apparently even his annoyance at being called out doesn’t mean he’s immune from telling Hyunjin everything, as he suddenly feels the inexplicable need to explain why Hyunjin caught the two of them kissing even though it’s definitely not the first time it’s happened.

“Jisung wanted to watch a movie,” Seungmin blurts out.

“Uh huh,” Hyunjin says, sounding completely unconvinced.

“Shut up,” Seungmin mutters, which gets Hyunjin to laugh. It isn’t any of Hyunjin’s business if Seungmin traded a movie for a kiss despite the fact that he literally just told Hyunjin that’s exactly what happened.

“I didn’t say anything,” Hyunjin teases, laughing more when Seungmin smacks him with one of the pillows they have lying around on the couch.

Seungmin quickly forgets his annoyance when Jisung comes back in with a large bag of chips before easily settling back down in between the two of them. His cheeks are already adorably full and the obvious excitement in his eyes is cute enough that Seungmin finds himself ignoring the fact that Jisung only got a snack for himself. His stomach churns once more as he turns back towards the television. Maybe it’s a good thing Jisung didn’t get snacks for him or Hyunjin if his stomach is acting up like this.

Seungmin presses play, trying and failing to ignore the way Jisung snuggles into his side and stays there for the entire movie.

When Hyunjin asks him later after Jisung’s left about how he liked the movie, Seungmin merely flips him off and heads towards his room to the sound of Hyunjin’s laughter trailing behind him.

Seungmin’s in the middle of a genetics problem (because for some reason, he still needs to take biology as a general education class even though it has absolutely nothing to do with his major) when his phone lights up with an incoming call.

The very familiar, yet very ridiculous, picture of Jisung lounging in bed in an oversized grey hoodie and flashing a peace sign greets Seungmin when he looks at his phone. It’s only seven at night on a Thursday. The two of them definitely didn’t plan on meeting up today (or at least Seungmin hopes they didn’t because that would mean he completely forgot about it) and there shouldn’t be anything Jisung needs at this time of night. Then again, Jisung’s never really needed a reason to call Seungmin. He just does.

Picking up his phone before the call drops, Seungmin answers with a confused, “Hello?”

“Minnie!” Jisung exclaims.

“What?” Seungmin asks, pointedly ignoring the way Hyunjin starts wiggling his eyebrows in Seungmin’s direction.

“Have you eaten yet?”

Seungmin snorts, his confusion melting away. Just from that question alone, he knows exactly where this conversation is going. “Not yet.”

“Can you do me a favor, then?” Jisung asks, his voice an octave or two higher the way it always becomes when he wants something but doesn’t think Seungmin’s going to give it to him.

Bingo.

“It depends,” Seungmin responds, although he _has_ been thinking about dinner for an hour now and his vision is starting to swim from how long he’s been working on homework.

“Can you please pick up food for me? I’ve been craving chicken all day,” Jisung whines.

“You do realize there’s a chicken place literally right around the corner from your apartment, right?”

“Yes, but you aren’t here to eat it with me, now are you?” Jisung asks, so simply, so easily, that Seungmin can only blink at his textbook in stunned silence. Jisung continues talking before Seungmin even has time to reboot his brain and formulate a response. “I’ll pay you back, I promise.”

It’s funny how Jisung thinks that money is the reason Seungmin isn’t responding. It’s true that Seungmin likes to teasingly demand money when he takes Jisung out for lunch or when he picks up food for them, but he never means it, not really. He and Minho are much the same in that regard, happy seeing their friends happy and if food is what makes them happy, then he’s content with buying.

“Please,” Jisung implores, dragging the second half of the word out.

Seungmin’s stomach growling makes the decision for him. Minho and Hyunjin snicker at him from across the table. Pointedly ignoring the two of them, Seungmin hums as he thinks about what he wants to ask Jisung for in return. Kisses are always nice, both in general and with Jisung, but Seungmin’s learned the hard way that they aren’t nearly as nice after eating greasy fried chicken, even after brushing their teeth.

Looking back down at his unfinished homework gives him an idea. “Alright, but only if you help me with my bio homework.”

Seungmin doesn’t need the help at all, but Jisung’s surprisingly good at biology despite it not being his major. He explains things differently than Seungmin’s professor and in a way that helps Seungmin remember things more easily, so he might as well take the chance now that it’s presented itself.

“Okay!” Jisung chirps. “I want the original flavor, you can get whatever you want.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you soon,” Seungmin responds, hanging up after Jisung cheers happily. He starts putting his things away, taking careful measures not to look up at Hyunjin and Minho. He knows without looking that there are either smug smiles or knowing smirks on their faces and he doesn’t want to deal with their stupidity right now.

“Going home to your boyfriend?” Hyunjin teases, always the first one to give in and make fun of Seungmin.

Minho snickers and the sound of a high-five follows shortly after.

“Shut up,” Seungmin murmurs as he packs up his pencil case, although he can feel his face heating up despite his words. “How can I even go home to someone I don’t live with?”

“Aha!” Hyunjin exclaims. Seungmin chances a look up, only to regret it when he sees a familiar glint in Hyunjin’s eyes, the one that’s only ever there when he’s heard particularly interesting and damning information that he’ll hold over Seungmin’s head for years. “So you aren’t denying that he’s your boyfriend?”

“Shut up!” Seungmin repeats, but even he can tell there’s no real heat behind it. Quickly zipping up his backpack, Seungmin heads towards the door of the study room, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible in order to minimize the amount of teasing he’s going to be subject to. He knows he’s never going to hear the end of it from Hyunjin when he gets home later tonight, but for now, he has more important things to do than be the butt of their misguided jokes, like buying dinner and feeding a whiny boy.

“Have fun with your G-rated homework time! Maybe think about making it a little more R-rated next time, will you?” Minho calls just as Seungmin’s about to open the door. Seungmin quickly whips his head around to hush Minho with warm cheeks.

Hyunjin giggles into his hand and Minho looks entirely too pleased with himself, but he’s just unknowingly opened the door for Seungmin to give him a taste of his own medicine. Seungmin would be a fool not to take the chance.

“Why don’t you actually ask Changbin out on a date first before you start assuming anything about my love life?” Seungmin asks, smirking slightly when Minho’s jaw drops open. Hyunjin’s full-out laughing now. Seungmin blows Minho a quick kiss before he opens the door and steps out onto the main floor of the library.

That serves Minho right. Seungmin may not seem like it based on his somewhat soft, somewhat neutral-faced appearance, but he can give just as good as he gets. If Minho still doesn’t know that by now, then Seungmin’s just going to have to keep reminding him.

When Seungmin steps out of the stuffy library, the refreshingly cool air hitting his face moments later, Hyunjin’s teasing words are still bouncing around in his head. What does Hyunjin know anyways? Seungmin would just as easily buy him or Felix or Jeongin or anyone else in their friend group food if they asked, yet Hyunjin doesn’t go around proclaiming any of _them_ are Seungmin’s boyfriend.

Not that Jisung is Seungmin’s boyfriend, either.

Yet the point remains that Seungmin would do favors for his other friends in a heartbeat. The only difference is that he wouldn’t get a favor of his own in return. Not that Seungmin only does favors for Jisung because he gets something out of it, no, absolutely not. It’s just an added bonus that Seungmin receives kisses and cuddles for things he would normally do without question anyways.

Besides, Seungmin never feels like he’s being taken advantage of because most of Jisung’s favors are dumb and he could ask literally anyone else to do them, too. In addition to whatever Seungmin asks of Jisung in return, he pays Seungmin back in gas money if he has to drive Jisung anywhere and he buys lunch if he drags Seungmin out. Honestly, it’s a win-win for the both of them. Seungmin’s never really questioned how their arrangement could be perceived to other people before, but it isn’t harming anyone so he doesn’t see a reason why it has to be anything more than what it is - friends who sometimes kiss and hold hands and drive each other to a store thirty minutes away just to get colored pencils. It’s not that big of a deal considering him, Hyunjin, and Jisung kiss and snuggle all the time, too. Hell, even Minho used to jokingly ask for kisses and he would receive them, but now he only has eyes for Changbin so he’s only been asking Changbin for kisses recently.

By the time Seungmin arrives at Jisung’s apartment, a bag of chicken in hand, he’s forgotten all about what Hyunjin and Minho said at the library.

The second Seungmin knocks on the door, it’s being opened by a very excited Jisung.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Jisung exclaims, the biggest smile on his face as he looks at the bag in Seungmin’s hand.

Seungmin raises an eyebrow. “You know, it’s kind of insulting that you’re more excited to see the bag of food in my hand than me considering I’m the one who bought the food in the first place.”

Jisung lifts his head and all of a sudden, Seungmin’s on the receiving end of one of Jisung’s bright smiles. Seungmin had pretty much asked for it, but he still isn’t prepared for just how _happy_ Jisung looks, his round cheeks looking even rounder from the big smile on his face.

“Thank you, Minnie!” Jisung sings before he leans closer for a quick kiss that leaves Seungmin stunned and blinking at Jisung in confusion.

“I-”

Seungmin can literally feel his brain restarting, pure static taking over for a few seconds until everything comes back into focus with startling clarity. He hadn’t even asked for a kiss, but Jisung had given it so easily, like it was natural, like he had no idea just how much he’s thrown Seungmin’s entire world off-kilter by something that probably wasn’t even nearly as important or life-shattering to him.

It was just a kiss. They’ve kissed so many times in the past year that there’s absolutely no reason that a kiss of all things should have Seungmin this unbalanced. Yet for some reason, the fact that Jisung kissed Seungmin without either of them explicitly asking for it (and perhaps just because Jisung felt like it) is something Seungmin can’t quite wrap his head around.

Hyunjin’s words from earlier are suddenly violently shoved back to the forefront of his mind and _oh fuck_ maybe he _was_ onto something.

Seungmin likes to pride himself on how observant he is.

There was one time in high school when Hyunjin received a less than stellar grade on one of his assignments and Seungmin was the first and only one to notice that he wasn’t as cheery as usual. They went to Seungmin’s house after school and cuddled while watching one of Hyunjin’s favorite movies, although Seungmin paid more attention to the miserable boy in his arms than the movie, his heart breaking at the obvious sadness in Hyunjin’s eyes. At the end of the movie, Hyunjin kissed him and thanked him in the smallest voice Seungmin ever heard from him, breaking Seungmin’s heart just a little more. Seungmin smiled and kissed his forehead in return because it’s what Hyunjin needed and Seungmin was more than willing to provide it.

There was also one time in freshman year when Jisung didn’t come out of his room once the entire day and everyone just assumed he was working on an assignment. Seungmin was the first to check on him because he knew Jisung at least took breaks to eat and watch television while working on an assignment. Except instead of finding Jisung drawing at his desk or painting on one of his canvases, he found Jisung curled up under his covers. It took some coaxing and Seungmin running his fingers through Jisung’s messy hair before Jisung softly admitted he was homesick, but didn’t want to bother anyone about it. Seungmin didn’t leave his side for the rest of the day, continuing to gently card his fingers through Jisung’s hair with one hand as he worked on his homework with the other, Jisung soft and warm cuddled up against his side.

Or a few months ago when Changbin wasn’t eating as much as usual for days, ordering smaller and smaller portions when they all ate together. Seungmin pulled him aside after dinner one day to softly ask if everything was okay only for Changbin to tearfully admit that he’s been having a rough time with finding the motivation to study and finish all of the assignments he has. It took them a while to find something Changbin could do, but in the end, Changbin also confided that he missed working out. Seungmin offered to go with him to the gym even though he’s never set foot in one in his life, but it got Changbin to smile and agree. Seungmin’s proud to say Changbin’s looking happier and healthier now, his cheeks rounding out and his arms bulking up substantially - something he has Chan to partially thank for as well. He’s since taken over Seungmin’s gym buddy duties after they all coincidentally happened to be at the gym at the same time a few weeks back. As much as Seungmin loved helping Changbin out, his body isn’t nearly as equipped to deal with Changbin’s tough workout routines so he was happy to pass the torch along.

Clearly, though, those observation skills don’t apply to himself because it’s only now, standing in the middle of an apartment that isn’t his with Jisung chattering away none the wiser of the pure chaos he’s just unleashed inside of Seungmin, that Seungmin realizes what he feels for Jisung isn’t platonic. That all of those times he thought he ate something bad, it was just his own stupidity stopping him from realizing he actually found Jisung cute or adorable or likable because Seungmin _likes_ him.

“Minnie? Babe?”

Seungmin snaps out of it and blinks at Jisung, who’s blinking at Seungmin in turn, a chicken leg in hand and grease on his lips. Seungmin can’t help but focus in on the way a piece of chicken clings to the corner of Jisung’s lips and only startles out of his daze when Jisung flicks his tongue out to grab the piece. Fuck, this is worse than he thought.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Jisung asks.

“Yeah,” Seungmin answers, letting his backpack slip off his shoulders and onto the couch before sitting on the floor. He can do this. This is fine. Nothing has to change. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay!” Jisung replies. He smiles at Seungmin once more before he goes back to his chicken.

Seungmin spends the rest of the night caught up in his head and he knows that Jisung can tell something is off. Thankfully, he doesn’t ask, just helps Seungmin with his homework and sends him off with a cute smile that turns Seungmin’s insides into mush and a promise that he’ll send Seungmin money for the food later.

When Seungmin gets home, there are three notifications waiting for him on his phone. One is an email stating he’s received money and the other two are text messages from Jisung. The first is a screenshot of Jisung sending the payment, as if Seungmin even needed the proof, but the second message is the one that has Seungmin groaning and flopping onto his bed. It isn’t even a message, it’s just a picture of Jisung looking adorable in a flannel shirt and a white beanie, a small smile on his face with his thumb and forefinger held up and making a finger heart. Before this afternoon, Seungmin would’ve just smiled, saved the picture, and responded by telling Jisung that he’s cute. Now, Seungmin does all of that, but with a blush on his cheeks and a flutter in his chest, neither of which are very comforting. He’s in so much deeper than he thought.

It only gets worse when Jisung responds with _another_ selca, this one of him in the same outfit but with a pout on his face.

 **Jisung** : send me a selca 2!!!!!!!

 **boy crush seungmin** : No

 **Jisung** : :((((( y do u hate me

Oh if only Jisung knew. Seungmin doesn’t respond with that, though. Instead, he sends back a single message with what he hopes contains his usual confidence before he throws his phone down onto his bed and groans into his pillow. He’s only been aware of his crush for two hours, but he’s already losing his damn mind, and he knows it’s only going to get worse from here.

 **boy crush seungmin** : If you’re good maybe I’ll send a picture next time, baby

“Are you sure?”

Seungmin sighs, playing with the ends of his too-large sweater sleeves just to give his hands something to do. “Yes, I’m sure. You can’t miss class, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin frowns, clearly still reluctant to leave despite Seungmin having already told him multiple times that he could. “But-”

“I’ll be fine,” Seungmin assures, even though it feels like he’s going to be anything but. The last thing he wants is for Hyunjin to miss class because of him, though, especially with midterms right around the corner.

“Okay,” Hyunjin eventually gives in, although he doesn’t look very happy about it. “But I’ll be back before you know it, I promise!”

Seungmin smiles, the first real one all day. “Just go to class, you dork.”

Hyunjin presses one last soft kiss to Seungmin’s cheek before he leaves, the door closing behind him gently and then all that’s left to keep Seungmin company are his thoughts. Seungmin sighs again, his shoulders slumping.

Now that Hyunjin’s gone, the dorm is far too quiet. Ever since Seungmin came home earlier in the day no doubt looking worse for wear after the absolute shitstorm of a day he had, Hyunjin hasn’t left his side, curling around him and petting his hair and pressing kisses to any inch of skin he could find. It isn’t fair of Seungmin to want Hyunjin here with him when he knows Hyunjin has class, but he really wishes Hyunjin didn’t have to go. The last few hours with Hyunjin were a nice distraction, but now that he’s gone, Seungmin’s starting to feel the stress of the day weighing down on him once more.

In all honesty, Seungmin should’ve known today wasn’t going to be good when he woke up twenty minutes late, somehow managing to turn his alarm off in his sleep without knowing or without waking up. He barely made it to his first class on time, but that was his only lucky break of the day, as things only continued to get worse from there. He dropped his lunch after someone bumped into him in the dining hall. His computer ran out of battery right in the middle of his lecture for the one class that doesn’t post a podcast afterwards and that he doesn’t have friends in, so he’s missing a few slides of notes. His photography professor assigned a huge project worth a quarter of his grade due next week that Seungmin has absolutely no time for. And to top it all off, he just barely missed the bus on his way home and had to wait another twenty minutes for the next one to come. Seungmin could’ve walked, but his last class is on the complete opposite side of campus from his dorm and it wasn’t even close to being worth it, not with how exhausted Seungmin felt.

Everything feels like too much effort right now, but Seungmin knows he can’t afford to slack off, especially with this new project hanging over his head. Yet moving, let along working on homework, sounds like entirely too much effort. All Seungmin wants to do is go to sleep in the hope that he can forget today ever happened in the first place.

Just as Seungmin’s gathering enough motivation to grab a snack and maybe start researching for his project, his phone vibrates with an incoming message.

Seungmin isn’t surprised in the slightest to see that it’s from Jisung. He’s been texting Seungmin all day as he normally does (sometimes, Seungmin wonders if he ever goes to class with how many messages he receives from Jisung everyday), but Seungmin’s responses have been more lackluster than usual. He knows they have been, which makes Seungmin feel even worse, but he just hasn’t been able to muster up enough energy for anything more than short replies today and even that’s felt like too much.

 **Jisung** : hi bb <3

Not even the cute nickname and heart does much for Seungmin beyond a quick quirk of the lips. Maybe it’s a good thing he’s reading this now; his heart probably would’ve taken a nosedive if Seungmin read this on any other day.

 **boy crush seungmin** : Hi

 **Jisung** : hw did the rest of ur day go ^-^

 **boy crush seungmin** : Fine

The little bubbles that indicate Jisung is typing show up almost instantly, but then they disappear. It takes a few seconds for the bubbles to pop up again, but just like before, they disappear. Seungmin sighs, locking his phone and getting up to get a snack. At this point, Seungmin realizes he isn’t going to be getting any homework done today, and that conversation (or lack thereof) is all Seungmin needs to see to know that he should just curl up in bed and watch a few episodes of a drama until Hyunjin comes back and cuddles with him again.

Except when Seungmin settles down in his bed, the blankets pulled up over his lap and his laptop ready to go, his phone blinks at him, indicating there’s a new message.

 **Jisung** : can i ask for a favor

Seungmin frowns. Normally he wouldn’t have a problem doing whatever it is Jisung wants to do, but today is a completely different story. As much as Seungmin would love to help, he just doesn’t think he can today.

 **boy crush seungmin** : I don’t really feel up to doing anything right now Sung. Sorry

The next response is instantaneous.

 **Jisung** : can i just...come over? pls?

 **boy crush seungmin** : Okay but

Seungmin pauses before he hits send, biting his lip as he erases his message. Jisung’s message seems innocent enough, and although he isn’t as tall as Hyunjin and therefore can’t wrap around Seungmin as much, he’s still a fantastic cuddler. Whenever they cuddle, Jisung always becomes Seungmin’s little personal heater. Despite how much this might backfire given how he feels about Jisung and how low his walls are right now, Seungmin really doesn’t want to be alone.

In the end, the selfish need to not be alone outweighs the potential for the disaster that will strike if Jisung finds out about Seungmin’s feelings. He types out a message and sends it before he can think any better of it. 

**boy crush seungmin** : ...okay but only if you cuddle me

 **Jisung** : be there in 10 baby

It normally takes fifteen minutes for Jisung to get here, and even that heavily depends on if he catches the bus on time, but Seungmin doesn’t pay it much mind. Jisung’s prone to making typos, that was probably just another one.

Except when there’s a knock on the door ten minutes later, Seungmin’s taken aback when he opens the door and finds Jisung there, his chest heaving, cheeks flushed, and hair windswept.

“What-”

Seungmin doesn’t get to finish his question, gasping softly when Jisung pulls him into his arms. Seungmin relaxes into Jisung’s arms automatically and brings his own arms up to wrap around Jisung’s tiny waist to cling for dear life. Jisung feels skinnier than the last time they hugged, maybe Seungmin should take him out to lunch some time, make sure he’s eating enough-

“Seungmin,” Jisung whispers, effectively breaking Seungmin out of his thoughts. Seungmin focuses on the steady rhythm of Jisung’s chest as he slows his breathing down to normal levels. “I can hear you thinking, baby. What’s going on in that pretty head of yours that has you so worked up?”

The gentle tone of Jisung’s voice is the last straw for Seungmin. He completely slumps into Jisung’s warm embrace, burying his face in Jisung’s neck as he starts to sniffle. His breath catches in his throat because he’s suddenly so exhausted that he can barely talk. Jisung merely clings tighter, running a hand through Seungmin’s hair and murmuring reassurances.

“Today just really sucked,” Seungmin eventually whispers, sniffling once more.

“I’m sorry,” Jisung says and it sounds like he genuinely means it. “How can I make it better?”

It’s selfish. It’s so selfish, but Jisung _did_ come over knowing what Seungmin wanted and Seungmin’s far too drained to worry about Jisung finding out about his crush right now.

“Cuddle me?” Seungmin asks.

“Okay, baby,” Jisung responds easily. There’s a soft pressure against Seungmin’s temple that causes him to smile.

Jisung leaves another kiss on Seungmin’s temple, this one with a very loud, very obnoxious _mwah_ that makes Seungmin laugh.

“You’re dumb,” Seungmin says through his laughter.

“But it made you laugh, didn’t it?” Jisung asks, a cheeky smile on his face.

Seungmin definitely can’t deny that, not that he would want to anyways.

“It did,” Seungmin concedes.

“Come on,” Jisung encourages. He gently nudges Seungmin forward. Seungmin steps away from the hug, but before he can even miss Jisung’s touch, Jisung’s hand slips into Seungmin’s as easy as breathing. Seungmin clings to the touch like a lifeline. Maybe it’s Seungmin being hopeful or maybe it’s just Jisung himself, but Seungmin already feels so much better.

Once they finish the short walk to Seungmin’s bedroom, Seungmin immediately pushes Jisung down onto his bed and climbs up right after. Jisung’s already waiting with open arms, this entire routine being ingrained in the both of them by now from how often it happens. Jisung’s just as warm as he always is, Seungmin snuggling closer as Jisung gently lowers them until they’re both lying down together side by side. There’s some shuffling as they both get into comfortable positions, but they both settle down quickly, their legs tangled and arms draped over each other’s waists. The hoodie Jisung’s wearing is the soft grey one that he always seems to be wearing, the one that Seungmin always likes to steal from time to time because of how cozy it is. He might have to steal it before the day is over; he knows Jisung would let him, especially if he offered up the red sweater he’s currently wearing, the one that _Jisung_ likes to steal so much. At this point, they should just trade sweaters, but Seungmin doesn’t think his heart would be able to stand doing that and not have Jisung be his boyfriend and he’s definitely not about to ask Jisung to be his boyfriend any time soon. Seungmin may be confident, and Jisung may be flirty, but that’s a line Seungmin doesn’t want to cross. Not yet, at least.

“Hey,” Jisung murmurs. The hand on Seungmin’s cheek is soft, delicate. Seungmin blinks up at Jisung in question. “Can I kiss you?”

Seungmin’s breath catches in his throat for an entirely different reason now. 

“It’s just,” Jisung starts before stopping. He bites his lip as he looks at Seungmin with an expression Seungmin doesn’t have the mental capacity to interpret right now. Jisung runs his thumb over Seungmin’s cheek, light like the kiss of a butterfly’s wing. “Kisses always make me feel better, so I figured I would ask. I know you didn’t ask for kisses, but…”

Seungmin knows he should say no. He knows it’s a bad idea to continue to let Jisung kiss him or let himself kiss Jisung now that he knows how he feels about Jisung, but Seungmin’s so drained from everything that’s happened today. He’s going to end up annoyed with himself about this later, but right now, Seungmin just wants comfort and if Jisung’s offering comfort in the form of kisses, he’s not going to say no.

“Please,” Seungmin whispers. His eyes flutter close when Jisung leans closer, the beating of his heart loud in his ears, but everything becomes white noise when Jisung kisses him. It’s gentle, the softest kiss they’ve ever shared, and Seungmin completely melts into it, letting Jisung take over for once. Seungmin doesn’t know how Jisung seems to know just what he needs before even he himself does, but Seungmin isn’t going to question it, not with kisses this sweet. Every kiss that Jisung presses to Seungmin’s lips is better than the last, leaving Seungmin completely breathless by the tenth, eleventh, twelfth kiss.

Jisung’s breath is warm against Seungmin’s lips when they pull apart at last. Jisung’s so close, the closest he’s ever been, when Seungmin blinks open his eyes and Seungmin freezes, caught in the way Jisung is looking at him as if...as if he’s something precious.

“Do you feel better?” Jisung asks, his voice but a mere whisper. Seungmin couldn’t look away from Jisung if he tried, not with how lost Seungmin is in the stars in Jisung’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Seungmin breathes and finds that he actually means it.

The smile that Jisung sends him is small, but no less beautiful than his other, larger smiles. He kisses Seungmin again and when he leans away, he still remains close enough that their lips are barely touching. “Good.”

Seungmin can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine, closing his eyes and concentrating on the warmth Jisung exudes instead of all the words on the tip of his tongue that are begging to be spoken into existence. It isn’t fair, how much power Jisung holds over him. Seungmin asked for this, yet nothing could’ve prepared him for the way Jisung’s made his heart beat in triple time since the moment Seungmin opened the door.

“Go to sleep,” Jisung says. His arms tighten around Seungmin’s waist, bringing the two of them impossibly closer. Seungmin hears the unspoken _I’ll still be here when you wake up_ as clearly as if Jisung had said it out loud.

“Thank you,” Seungmin says, finally feeling his body completely relax into Jisung’s embrace.

Jisung starts humming a song under his breath and Seungmin’s out like a light within a minute.

The next time Seungmin wakes up, they’ve changed positions slightly. Now, they’ve somehow maneuvered under the covers with Jisung on his back and Seungmin’s head pillowed on one side of his chest, his hand laid on top of the other side. What hasn’t changed is that Jisung’s arms are still wrapped tightly around Seungmin’s waist and their legs are still pressed together. It’s warm. Safe. The steady beat of Jisung’s heart under Seungmin’s ear easily lulls Seungmin back to sleep before he even knows it’s happening.

When Seungmin’s alarm goes off the next morning, Seungmin groans and tries to roll over to turn it off, only to be stopped by a pair of arms and another body in front of him that was definitely not there before. Blinking his eyes open, Seungmin’s met with Hyunjin’s messy black hair and sleep-swollen lips. Even while sleeping, Hyunjin manages to look impossibly pretty. Behind him, there’s some shuffling and a disgruntled huff, the arms around his waist pulling Seungmin back towards Jisung’s chest.

Seungmin smiles as he turns his alarm off.

Today is already going to be so much better than yesterday.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Seungmin asks for what has to be the tenth time since they’ve left Felix’s apartment.

Jisung huffs, but his tone is nothing but fond as he says, “I appreciate the thought, but don’t worry your pretty little head about me. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Realistically, Seungmin knows Jisung will be fine, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to worry anyways. Like all of the previous times he’s asked, though, Seungmin takes Jisung’s answer for what it is and trusts that he’ll be able to take care of himself. This isn’t the first time Jisung’s been called in for a meeting with his department about an upcoming showcase and Seungmin doubts it’s going to be the last given how talented Jisung is, but Seungmin hasn’t been able to stop worrying ever since Jisung said he didn’t think he was going to know anyone due to how last minute it is.

Seungmin sighs. “Alright, but if you need anything, just call me, okay? The meeting isn’t very far from my dorm.”

“I will,” Jisung promises, and Seungmin spares a quick glance over to see Jisung already looking at him with a tiny smile.

Fighting the blush that he can feel trying to appear on his cheeks, Seungmin looks back towards the road, coughing lightly as he flicks on his blinker to signal a right turn. “Good.”

He hears Jisung chuckle to himself, but pays it no mind and pulls up to the curve seconds later. Seungmin’s never been to this part of campus at night before. He usually only ends up here during the day when he’s waiting for Jisung after class so they can either get lunch together or go back to their dorm together. Even though he’s a photography major, this building is mostly used by those majoring in graphic design or illustration, so Jisung is the only reason Seungmin has to be anywhere near this building.

Staring past Jisung and out the window, Seungmin feels himself becoming entranced by the scenery laid out in front of him. Seungmin’s always loved how they have an abundance of trees on their campus due to how versatile they are to capture with his camera. From the way the leaves blow in the wind, to how the sun catches on the branches and falling leaves, to how the animals interact with them, there’s always something new to find. The sun isn’t out right now, so most of the things Seungmin usually looks for aren’t visible, but the way the shadows play hide and seek with the buildings and any students who happen to be out this late is all fascinating to look at. Seungmin makes a mental note to come back here some other time to take a few pictures. Photographing at night has always been one of Seungmin’s weaker points, this would be the perfect place to practice.

Seungmin’s broken out of his thoughts by Jisung waving a hand in front of his face. Seungmin blinks his immediate surroundings back into focus as Jisung giggles to himself. The sound makes Seungmin smile and he doesn’t even bother trying to hide it. Jisung really does have the cutest laugh in the world. It isn’t fair.

“I’m going now. Drive safely, okay?” Jisung asks, but despite his words, he doesn’t move. It’s a cute habit of his, never getting out of the car until Seungmin promises to drive safely and text him when he gets back.

“I will, I promise,” Seungmin says. Jisung smiles again, this one even brighter than the last, and Seungmin so badly wishes he could capture this moment, of Jisung shining brighter than the sun and glowing against the dark backdrop behind him. Seungmin doubts that his camera, as good as it is, would be able to accurately portray just how pretty the scene in front of him is, though, so maybe it’s a good thing he doesn’t have it with him. He’ll just have to take a picture of this moment mentally and hold it close to his heart.

“I’ll see you later, then.” Instead of turning and opening the door, Jisung’s coming closer, closer, closer. Seungmin’s eyes close on their own accord right before Jisung presses a quick kiss to his lips. When Jisung pulls back after a very unsatisfying two seconds, there’s a smile, small and secretive, on his face.

“Thank you,” Jisung whispers with all of the sincerity in the world. Seungmin instinctively knows Jisung isn’t just talking about the ride Seungmin gave him here, but his brain is too busy shutting down from yet another instance in which he didn’t ask for a kiss but Jisung gave it anyways to really focus on it.

It’s difficult, but Seungmin manages to get himself together enough to answer with a breathless, “Anytime.”

Jisung smiles one last time before exiting the car, Seungmin waving on autopilot when Jisung looks back and waves at him.

The minute Jisung is far away enough, Seungmin picks up his phone and calls Hyunjin, praying he actually picks up. He’s supposed to be studying with Minho and Jeongin in the library right now, but hopefully they’re finishing up or Hyunjin at least answers the phone if not. Seungmin’s mind is a mess, his thoughts flitting from the kiss to Jisung’s smile to their whole arrangement to the way Seungmin’s heart beats so stupidly fast around Jisung and he needs his best friend right now before he loses his mind.

Thankfully, Hyunjin picks up on the fourth ring and Seungmin lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“What’s up?” Hyunjin asks by way of greeting.

“Are you at the dorm?” Seungmin asks, cutting right to the chase. His head might be a mess, but he’s always been able to focus when it counts and this is one of those times.

“Not yet, why? Aren’t you and Jisung at Felix’s playing that new game he just got?” Hyunjin asks. The confusion is clear as day in his voice, which is understandable. The three of them always manage to stay up until the early hours of the morning playing games. Seungmin would normally never call him this early in the night. Tonight isn’t a normal night, though, not after that kiss.

“I was, but then Jisung got a text from the department head asking if he could come in to talk about a new showcase they’ve been waiting to get the clearance for. I just dropped him off and…”

The way Seungmin trails off must be as good of a sign as any regarding his current mental state, for Hyunjin makes an understanding noise in the back of his throat. Hyunjin’s been Seungmin’s go-to person for all of his Jisung woes in the last few weeks once Seungmin wasn’t able to keep his feelings to himself any longer. Hyunjin knows just about everything there is to know about Seungmin’s relationship with and feelings for Jisung and has made it very clear that he’s always going to be available for Seungmin to talk to if he needs it. Sometimes, it really pays off to be living with your best friend.

“I’m almost there,” Hyunjin announces, bringing Seungmin out of his own head. “I’ll probably beat you home and we’ll talk when you get here. Make sure you drive safely.”

Seungmin’s lips quirk slightly. Hyunjin and Jisung can be so similar sometimes that it’s uncanny.

“I’ll drive safely, don’t worry,” Seungmin assures.

“You better!” Hyunjin exclaims. Seungmin can’t help but laugh softly at his friend’s antics.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m heading out now. See you in a bit,” Seungmin promises.

“See you!”

Seungmin hangs up after that, letting out a deep breath as he places his phone in the cupholder next to him. He doesn’t know why everything is suddenly crashing down on him now of all times (or well, he does, but he doesn’t want to think about it, not yet), but he’s glad he has Hyunjin to turn to.

Before Seungmin pulls away from the curve, he chances one last look over at the arts building even though he already knows there isn’t going to be anyone there, at least not anyone he wants it to be. Jisung’s long gone, yet Seungmin still can’t help but look for him.

With a sigh, Seungmin looks over his left shoulder before peeling away from the curb and heading down the street, forcing all thoughts of Jisung out of his mind in order to keep his promise to both Jisung and Hyunjin.

Once Seungmin finds a free spot in the parking lot closest to their dorm (which is a miracle in itself given how Seungmin usually has to circle at least five times before getting lucky) and cuts the engine, he shoots Jisung a quick text that he made it safely. There isn’t an instant response from Jisung as there usually is, but Seungmin didn’t expect one anyways.

Hyunjin’s waiting for Seungmin a few steps away from the door when Seungmin enters their dorm. Seungmin smiles despite everything, slipping off his shoes and carefully dropping his backpack to the floor as Hyunjin opens his arms.

Hyunjin’s always given the best hugs despite how thin he is. It’s mostly due to the fact that he presses as closely as possible and seemingly never wants to let go, but it’s also because they’ve hugged and cuddled so many times over the years that they know exactly how to fold into each other’s embrace. Just by hugging Seungmin, Hyunjin’s already made Seungmin feel so much better and less like he’s about to lose his mind.

“Are you ready to talk now?” Hyunjin murmurs, playing with the hair at the nape of Seungmin’s neck. Seungmin relaxes into the touch, always melting when someone plays with his hair. Jisung’s another main culprit of it as well, although he melts just as easily when Seungmin reciprocates the touch.

“Yeah,” Seungmin replies. There’s no point in dragging this out or holding back, not with Hyunjin. He’s already seen just about every side of Seungmin there is to see, there’s nothing to hide anymore. Hyunjin’s safe in only the way best friends who’ve gone through puberty together and who were each other’s first kisses can be.

“Your bed or my bed?” Hyunjin asks, still so soft. It soothes Seungmin’s nevers, the gentle tone. He knows Hyunjin would never make fun of him for something like this, but Seungmin’s always loved how soft Hyunjin can be and now is no exception.

“Yours.”

When Seungmin moves to pull away, Hyunjin makes a noise in the back of his throat and clings tighter.

Huffing out an amused laugh, Seungmin asks, “Really?”

“Let me cuddle you,” Hyunjin whines, nuzzling his cheek against Seungmin’s temple.

There’s no reasonable way Seungmin can say no to Hyunjin, not ever, but especially not like this, when he’s trying so hard to comfort Seungmin.

“It won’t be my fault if you bump into anything, then,” Seungmin warns, laughing when Hyunjin wiggles closer with a happy sound. “You’re such a baby.”

“Can’t I be your baby, though?” Hyunjin wonders.

Seungmin hums as he starts to walk forward. Hyunjin easily moves backwards in step with him. “You’re probably going to have to ask Jisung, I don’t know if he’s going to want to share that title with you.”

Hyunjin gasps dramatically before pulling away enough so he can look at Seungmin with wide eyes. “You mean you would give him that title over me? Your best friend?”

“Sorry?” Even to his own ears, Seungmin can tell he doesn’t sound very sorry. In his defense, though, as pretty and as amazing as Hyunjin is, he doesn’t want to date Hyunjin, he wants to date Jisung. Just the _thought_ of calling Jisung his baby makes something warm settle in Seungmin’s chest.

Hyunjin pouts, looking like a kicked puppy. “You aren’t sorry and that only makes it worse.”

Seungmin shrugs as well as he can with his human octopus clinging to him. Once they reach the hallway, Seungmin tightens his grip on Hyunjin’s waist to turn him the right way into his bedroom. Hyunjin follows willingly, but the pout is still on his face as they settle down onto his bed side by side, this time because he no longer has Seungmin in his arms. Seungmin kisses his cheek to make up for it and that seems to be good enough. Hyunjin merely waits as he looks at Seungmin. He doesn’t ask Seungmin again if he’s ready to talk, he knows Seungmin will start when he wants to. Hyunjin may give him a lot of shit, but he’s serious when he needs to be and Seungmin loves and appreciates him all the more for it.

Even though it’s been a while, Seungmin can still feel the faint touch of Jisung’s lips on his from earlier and he can still see the way Jisung practically shined against the darkness behind him. It’s not fair, really, that Jisung is so pretty. That Seungmin gets to kiss him and hug him all he wants, but he still hasn’t been able to ask him out properly.

“Jisung kissed me in the car earlier,” Seungmin begins with because that’s how it all started, at least this time. Technically speaking, though, this entire arrangement of theirs started with a kiss as well, but Hyunjin already knows that part considering he was there when it all began.

“Don’t you normally ask for kisses as payment, though?” Hyunjin asks, titing his head slightly.

Seungmin sighs, starting to feel his thoughts become jumbled up again just from thinking about it. Jisung has far too much power over him and from kisses no less. When he tells Jisung about his feelings, and he will because he can’t take not being able to call Jisung his boyfriend much longer when they’re practically already dating, he knows he isn’t going to be able to stop himself from telling Jisung that embarrassing detail. “I have been recently, but that’s not what I asked for this time…”

In actuality, Seungmin just asked for gas money because they needed to leave quickly and he wasn’t able to think of anything better at the time. Jisung looked at him a little oddly, but agreed nonetheless. Not that it really matters, though, not when Jisung still kissed him anyways and sent Seungmin’s heart into overdrive without even trying.

“I just,” Seungmin starts, only to trail off again with a sigh. “I guess I just don’t understand. You didn’t see the way he looked at me after even though it was just a favor.”

Seungmin doesn’t mention what Jisung said, selfishly wanting to keep that sweet, sincere part of Jisung to himself.

It’s quiet for a while, but eventually, Hyunjin hums. “Let me ask you this, then. Do you feel like Jisung is using you when he asks you for favors?”

“Not at all,” Seungmin answers quickly, not even having to think about his answer. Not once has Seungmin ever felt like he was being taken advantage of, especially since he’s actually had to turn Jisung down a few times when he was studying for midterms or finals or had a project to do and Jisung only sent a _good luck bb!!! <3_ text back each time.

Suddenly, Seungmin’s reminded of the last favor Jisung asked of him, one that realistically wasn’t even for Jisung, but for _Seungmin_. It all comes back with startling clarity, the gentle way Jisung held him, no questions asked, soft and sweet and perfect as he cuddled Seungmin until Seungmin fell asleep.

Or of the way Jisung always leans into his touch whether it’s a kiss or a hug or Seungmin simply sitting next to him.

Or the way he so willingly goes along with anything that Seungmin asks for in return.

Maybe that’s the real problem here, one that Seungmin’s been desperately trying to ignore for weeks ever since Jisung kissed him in thanks for bringing him chicken. Seungmin’s biggest fear isn’t Jisung finding out about his crush, it’s the thought that everything they do, everything they’ve already done, might be only platonic for Jisung, that he’s only doing these things as a means to an end.

Because for all his confidence and bravado, Seungmin still worries. Is Jisung only going through with these return conditions because he feels like he has to? Jisung loves kissing people, that’s a fact, and knowing that _does_ make Seungmin feel better in some ways. Clearly, if Jisung didn’t like the fact that he has to kiss Seungmin or hold Seungmin’s hand in order for Seungmin to drive him somewhere or eat food with him, he could just ask someone else, like Chan or Changbin. Yet he chooses to come to Seungmin, who he doesn’t even live with anymore, to ask.

Yet despite knowing that, there’s still a voice in the back of Seugnmin’s head whispering that it’s completely platonic for Jisung. That Jisung’s only agreeing because he has to and Seungmin can’t take not knowing anymore. He would _never_ be able to forgive himself if he’s been forcing Jisung to do something he didn’t want to do or felt like he had to do all this time.

“What if it’s all platonic for him?” Seungmin whispers, curling into himself slightly. “What if he only kisses me because he has to?”

“Oh Minnie,” Hyunjin says, tone soft and a little sad. Seungmin doesn’t dare look up at him, not yet ready to see the pity in his eyes. “You know he would never do that, he always tells one of us when he’s uncomfortable.”

It’s true. In the beginning of their friendship, Jisung was a little closed-off, which seems impossible looking back on it considering how talkative Jisung is now, but Seungmin understands Jisung far better now than he did then. Jisung still has moments, where he’s sad or lonely or when interacting with other people becomes too much for him and he can’t take it anymore. Seungmin’s never looked at him differently because of these moments. Instead, Seungmin feels nothing but pride when he thinks about how far Jisung’s come, how he’s no longer curling up in his bed alone, but is now unashamed in telling one of them when he’s feeling overwhelmed.

“You’re right,” Seungmin agrees because he already knew that, but it’s comforting hearing Hyunjin confirm it regardless. “I don’t know why I would ever think that about Jisung.”

Jisung is one of the least selfish people he knows. He may be annoying and loud and ask for favors just for the heck of it sometimes, but he isn't selfish. He wouldn’t do something like that to his friends. He would never, ever do something he wasn’t comfortable with, not even if he would be getting something out of it.

He would never kiss Seungmin that softly and that sincerely if he didn’t feel something for Seungmin, either.

Slowly, Hyunjin takes Seungmin’s hand, sliding his fingers in the spaces between Seungmin’s own. Hyunjin squeezes gently. Seungmin squeezes back. “It’s because you’re scared, Minnie. But you don’t have to be. I know you claim you don’t really see it, but we can all see the way Jisung looks at you. It’s like you’re the only person in the room. And yeah, sure, he kisses all of us, but he kisses you the most. He hangs out with you the most. He even has you saved in his phone as boy crush Seungmin.”

That, of all things, startles a chuckle out of Seungmin. He remembers the day as clearly as if it was yesterday even though it was more than a year ago during move-in day. Seungmin and Hyunjin were the first two to arrive, but Jisung had shown up an hour later, practically drowning in a large grey hoodie that went down to the tops of his thighs, black track pants, and a backwards snapback. His cheeks were just as round and his smile was just as bright back then as they are now. When Seungmin and Hyunjin invited him out to dinner, he took one long look at Seungmin, tilted his head, and very confidently announced that Seungmin looked exactly like the type of boy he would have a crush on. By the end of the day, Jisung wheedled Seungmin into giving him his phone number and cheekily announced he was going to save him as _boy crush seungmin_ , much to Seungmin’s chagrin and Hyunjin’s infinite amusement.

“He did that as a joke,” Seungmin points out, but, as Hyunjin likes to gleefully point out at any given moment, the fact of the matter still stands that Jisung said Seungmin would be _exactly_ the type of boy he would have a crush on without even knowing anything about him.

“He still hasn’t changed it, though.”

Seungmin grasping for straws trying to keep arguing with Hyunjin at this point. Why, he doesn’t know. Especially when he’s never been able to win this argument and when he wants to date Jisung so badly that he aches with it.

“Maybe he’s lazy?” Seungmin offers meekly.

The look Hyunjin gives Seungmin is incredibly pointed. “Minnie…”

“No, I know, you’re right,” Seungmin concedes with a sigh. “It’s just hard to wrap my head around it.”

“I was going to say you probably want to wrap something else around a different kind of head, but-” Hyunjin cuts himself off, but it’s too late, the mood absolutely broken.

Seungmin pushes Hyunjin with his free hand, but he can’t stop the laugh that he lets out. “I hate you.”

“You hate me because I’m right and that isn’t a valid reason to hate me,” Hyunjin argues with the biggest smile on his face. The smile fades, though, and his expression morphs into curiosity with a hint of concern. “What are you going to do now, though? I assume you’re going to tell him soon.”

“I probably will,” Seungmin muses. Now, his thoughts are jumbled up for another reason. Should he make a big deal out of it? They go out to eat and hang out so often that it wouldn’t exactly be weird for Seungmin to ask Jisung out to a cafe or something, but neither of them have ever really favored making big deals out of things, much preferring the simplicity that being together in their dorm or apartment brings. Seungmin could always get food delivered to the dorm and invite Jisung over instead, but they do that so often it probably wouldn’t feel any different than any other time they’ve done it.

“Don’t think too much,” Hyunjin says, running his thumb over Seungmin’s forehead gently. Seungmin relaxes at both the touch and the advice. “You know Jisung would love whatever you do no matter what.”

Hyunjin’s right. Seungmin knows Jisung well enough by now to know what he does and doesn’t like. Now it’s just a matter of thinking about how he wants to tell Jisung, but that’s going to have to be a problem for future Seungmin. Present Seungmin wants nothing more than to relax for the rest of the night, even though he knows that’s going to be nearly impossible with how tangled up his thoughts are.

“Thanks,” Seungmin ends up whispering, leaning against Hyunjin’s shoulder. He really doesn’t know what he would do without Hyunjin.

Hyunjin merely presses a kiss to the top of his head in response. 

The two of them spend the rest of the night cuddling, a drama playing as soft background noise to Seungmin’s thoughts.

Despite how much Seungmin wants to confess to Jisung, he still tests the waters first. Confidence is key, but only if it’s actually warranted.

Seungmin starts off slowly, or as slowly as he can be considering the two of them already kiss and tease each other as often as they do.

It’s little things, like pulling Jisung into his lap when Jisung comes over to watch a movie or running a hand through Jisung’s hair after a particularly long study session and telling him he’s done well. It’s things they’ve already done before, but now Seungmin makes sure to nuzzle against Jisung’s neck or let his touches linger for a little longer. It’s enough of a difference that Seungmin knows it’s there and Seungmin knows that _Jisung_ knows it’s there, but not enough of a difference for Jisung to actually question it given how much he thrives off of physical contact.

Jisung hasn’t asked for a favor yet since Seungmin’s decided to start on this mission of his, but that doesn’t stop Seungmin from kissing Jisung whenever he feels like it now. The first time he does it, Jisung’s complaining about one of his upcoming projects when Seungmin cups his face and gently turns his head, pausing to gauge Jisung’s reaction before pressing a fleeting kiss to Jisung’s lips when Jisung’s eyes flutter close. Jisung’s utterly speechless afterwards, Seungmin holding back a smile when Jisung blinks at him with wide eyes and rapidly darkening cheeks.

“Sorry,” Seungmin apologizes, running a thumb over Jisung’s cheeks and delighting in the heat emanating from his skin. “Keep going, I didn’t mean to distract you.”

“U-uh, yeah so. Um we have to-”

It only gets better from there. It seems that now Seungmin has reciprocated his kisses, Jisung himself has becomes more bold with his requests for them, puckering up his lips when they study together or go out for lunch, not caring if their friends are with them or not - not that he ever really cared much to begin with. Now, though, there’s no pretense, no favor, just Jisung asking for kisses because he wants them and Seungmin giving them because he wants to. It’s nice, honestly. Really nice.

As the days go by, and with every pretty blush that paints Jisung’s cheeks, Seungmin’s confidence grows back to where it originally was before he had his Jisung Crisis, as Hyunjin’s taken to calling it.

Right now, Jisung’s skin is a beautiful shade of pink, although Seungmin can only see Jisung’s side profile from the way they’re sitting. It’s a sacrifice Seungmin knew he was going to have to make when he pulled Jisung to sit in between his legs on the couch, but that doesn’t mean he has to be happy about it. Jisung’s undeniably cute without even trying, but there’s just something about the way Jisung blushes because of something Seungmin’s done or said that makes Seungmin’s heart stutter in his chest.

Seungmin kisses the corner of Jisung’s lips again, the furthest he can reach in this position, and settles a hand over Jisung’s stomach. He’s so tiny, Seungmin’s hand spans almost his entire stomach, but that just makes it all the easier for Seungmin to pull him closer.

Jisung squeaks at the sudden movement, his cheeks darkening as he bites his lower lip, and Seungmin murmurs, “Cute.”

Instinctively, something is telling Seungmin that today is the day. There have already been so many missed opportunities for them, but Seungmin _knows_ that will be changing today. For better or worse, Seungmin doesn’t know, but he has faith it will be for the better.

Jisung shifts in place and Seungmin watches as he bites down on his lower lip, the skin under his teeth becoming whiter. Taking a deep breath, Jisung untangles himself from Seungmin’s hold and gets up. The sudden distance feels like a bucket of ice cold water poured over Seungmin’s head. There’s a question on the tip of Seungmin’s tongue, but it dies when Jisung turns around and settles back into Seungmin’s lap, his thighs a warm, familiar weight straddling Seungmin’s. Now that the two of them are face to face, Seungmin can easily see the determined fire in Jisung’s eyes, but the way he’s still biting on his bottom lip gives away his nervousness. Seungmin’s heart speeds up in his chest, his hands coming up to lightly rest on Jisung’s hips once more, offering both comfort and encouragement through the gentle touch.

“My gut is telling me that I’m reading this right, and although it’s been wrong before, I don’t think it is this time,” Jisung says, which doesn’t make much sense. If anything, now Seungmin has more questions than what he started with when Jisung settled back in his lap, but he waits for Jisung to continue.

“I like you,” Jisung says, Seungmin’s eyes widening at the confession. Jisung continues, though, seemingly unaware of just how easily he turned Seungmin’s entire world upside down with so little words. “And I think you like me, too. I can’t take being able to kiss you and touch you but not have you be mine and have me be yours anymore, and I know it’s selfish, but I want to be your boyfriend. If you’ll let me.”

Seungmin, perhaps quite stupidly, has forgotten that Jisung has enough confidence to fill the entire room when he wants to. Seungmin has a million and one things he wants to say, the most prevalent being that he wants all of that, too, but what ends up coming out instead is, “So you don’t...you don’t feel pressured into kissing me?”

Jisung frowns, Seungmin’s heart picking up speed for another reason now - fear. “Of course not,” Jisung says and the fear in Seungmin’s body quells immediately. “Unless...unless you feel pressured into doing me favors?”

“Of course not!” Seungmin assures quickly, cupping Jisung’s face. Jisung leans into the touch, some of his nervousness bleeding through as he looks at Seungmin from under his lashes before averting his gaze. Softer, Seungmin repeats, “Of course not.”

“I like kissing you,” Jisung admits, looking at Seungmin once again. Seungmin’s breath catches, unable to look away. “I like kissing all of our friends, but I like kissing you the most. I just like you period. I would’ve told you a long time ago if I didn’t want to kiss you. Although...I guess it wasn’t as easy telling you that I like you.”

Seungmin finds himself smiling, so hopelessly endeared by the boy in his lap. “Then I guess I’m guilty of that as well. I like you, too, I have for a while now.”

It’s adorable, the way Jisung’s mouth drops open at Seungmin’s confession.

“Didn’t you just say that you were pretty sure you were reading everything correctly?” Seungmin asks, amused. Jisung is really so, so cute.

“I mean,” Jisung says with a shrug, “yeah? But there was still a chance of you not liking me, I wasn’t one hundred percent sure.”

“I get it, I felt the same,” Seungmin agrees and then it’s quiet, nothing but the sound of Seungmin’s heart rapidly beating in his ears, begging to jump right out of his chest and into Jisung’s waiting hands. There are stars shining in Jisung’s eyes, a perfect replica of the first time Jisung asked for a favor in the dining hall, and Seungmin wants to kiss him so badly that he aches with it. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jisung whispers, once again voicing exactly what Seungmin’s thinking.

Seungmin can’t help but chuckle. He’s been wanting to confess to Jisung for so long, yet Jisung’s the one who took the first step. Just like Jisung’s technically the one who started this entire arrangement between them. Just like Jisung’s the first one to ask for a kiss now. “You don’t have to ask anymore, boyfriend.”

Jisung’s resultant smile is just as bright as the stars in his eyes, but the kiss they share is nothing but sweet. The second, third, and fourth kisses are much the same, the two of them only breaking apart when Jisung starts giggling.

“What?” Seungmin asks fondly, his eyes tracing over every inch of Jisung’s face. He’s known Jisung for so long, but they’ve never been as close as they are right now, and it’s like Seungmin is seeing him again for the first time.

“Just happy,” Jisung says with another smile.

Seungmin is so far gone for this boy that it’s ridiculous.

“Really?” Seungmin asks softly, like it’s a secret.

Jisung smiles, equally as soft. “Really.”

Seungmin kisses Jisung again, feeling his heart settle in his chest when Jisung melts into it. When Seungmin pulls away, laughing because Jisung follows his lips for more kisses, Seungmin says, “Me too.”

Jisung’s answering smile is bright enough to put the sun to shame.

Later, after they’ve kissed for what feels like hours and have found themselves curled up together on Seungmin’s bed, Seungmin verbalizes a thought that popped into his head a while ago. “I’m honestly surprised you didn’t ask me out as a favor.”

It would make sense, as that’s built the backbone of their relationship for over a year now. Of course, that isn’t the only reason they’re friends and it’s far from the biggest reason Seungmin likes Jisung, but there’s no doubt their little inside joke has helped in some capacity.

Jisung shakes his head as well as he’s able to while lying down. It kind of just looks like he’s nuzzling his cheek into Seungmin’s pillow, but it’s still cute all the same.

“No,” Jisung says hastily, “you deserve to be asked out as a serious question, not as one of my excuses to-”

Jisung cuts himself off with wide eyes, immediately biting his lower lip.

“To?” Seungmin encourages, curious now. He watches with fascination as Jisung averts his gaze and a pretty pink settles on his cheeks.

“To...spend more time with you,” Jisung admits in a whisper. Seungmin didn’t think it was possible to like Jisung even more than he already does, but he’s more than okay with being wrong.

“Baby,” Seungmin murmurs, not missing the way Jisung shivers at the nickname. It certainly isn’t the first time Seungmin’s called him that, but it _is_ the first time he’s said since they’ve become official. Seungmin files that information away for later. “You don’t need an excuse to want to spend time with me. Although...I will admit I’m guilty of the same thing.”

Jisung laughs at that, Seungmin smiling at the cute sound. Jisung has always had the cutest laugh - slightly loud, slightly deep, but adorable all the same. “We’re idiots, aren’t we?”

Seungmin scoffs playfully. “Speak for yourself.”

Now, Jisung pouts and _God_ it’s even worse now that Seungmin has the option to kiss it off his face without worrying what Jisung will think. “Seungmin.”

“Okay, okay,” Seungmin concedes, giving in and kissing Jisung, smiling when Jisung lets out a surprised noise. “I’ve kissed you so many times recently, yet you’re still surprised?”

“Well tell that to my heart, then,” Jisung mumbles. “It doesn’t seem to have gotten the message.”

“You’re so cute,” Seungmin says, smiling. It’s not fair, not really, but at least now Seungmin has all the time in the world to tell Jisung over and over again.

“I know,” Jisung replies with a smile of his own that lets Seungmin know just how much Jisung agrees with the statement.

Seungmin cups Jisung’s face, running a thumb over his cheek. His skin is so soft under Seungmin’s gentle touch and it suddenly hits Seungmin once again that he has a boyfriend now. That Jisung’s his boyfriend and he’s Jisung’s boyfriend. Seungmin can feel the smile that’s steadily growing on his face, a happiness blossoming in his chest that’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before.

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Jisung asks, the corners of his lips curling up as well.

Seungmin runs his thumb over Jisung’s cheek once more, chuckling when Jisung turns his face slightly to press a kiss to his thumb. “I’m just happy.”

Jisung’s eyes crinkle up slightly from the force of his smile. “Me too, babe. Me too.”

“Are you going to change my contact name in your phone now?” Jisung asks.

Seungmin raises an eyebrow at him. “Why would I?”

“You’re really just going to leave me as Jisung?” Jisung exclaims with a pout. Seungmin averts his gaze, still so foolishly weak for Jisung’s pout.

“Fine,” Seungmin acquiesces, reaching over to grab his phone from his desk. Once he has it, he edits Jisung’s contact name, turning the screen towards Jisung so he can see.

Jisung’s pout deepens. Seungmin isn’t strong enough to stop himself this time, kissing Jisung quickly. Except unlike all of the other times Seungmin’s literally kissed his pout away, Jisung’s still pouting when Seungmin pulls away.

“Still just my name?”

“Hey, at least there’s a heart now,” Seungmin points out, gesturing at the tiny emoticon that’s been added after Jisung’s name.

Jisung sighs, but Seungmin can see the way the corners of his lips twitch. “Fine, I guess that’s good enough.”

“You’re the only person in my phone who has anything other than their name now,” Seungmin says, which seems to make Jisung brighten considerably. “You know you’re special to me, baby, you don’t need a ridiculous contact name to prove that.”

Jisung’s cheeks turn pink, but Jisung wouldn’t be Jisung if he didn’t find a chance to tease Seungmin at any given opportunity. “Should I change your name, then? Boy crush Seungmin has such a nice ring to it, though.”

Seungmin shrugs. “You can keep it if you want.”

“I knew you liked it!” Jisung exclaims, pointing at Seungmin with a gleeful expression on his face.

“I never said that,” Seungmin argues, although even he can admit that it _does_ kind of have a nice ring to it. “You could always put a heart behind mine, too, then we could match.”

“Oh that would be so cute,” Jisung says, already swiping through his phone before he even finishes his sentence. When he’s done, he proudly shows Seungmin his phone, _boy crush seungmin ♡_ staring back at him.

Seungmin smiles, so ridiculously endeared by Jisung. “Cute.”

“Not as cute as you,” Jisung replies.

“Wrong,” Seungmin says, completely serious. “It’s not as cute as _you_.”

As they dissolve into the age old argument that they seem to have everyday now, Seungmin can’t help but think that even this, something as simple as having a dumb argument over who is cuter, has Seungmin falling closer and closer into love.

It’s becoming somewhat of a running joke between them now, their arrangement. They don’t really need to make excuses to see each other anymore, but old habits die hard. Ever since they’ve become boyfriends, Jisung has taken to asking Seungmin for even _more_ favors, except the most recent ones have been small and inconsequential enough that Seungmin knows he’s just doing it to be cheeky.

The only thing is that somewhere between all of the kisses pressed to each other’s lips in between classes and all of the cuddles shared under warm blankets, Seungmin realizes he’s never really asked Jisung for anything first. It’s always Jisung asking for something and Seungmin responding with a question or a condition of his own.

It doesn’t take long after Seungmin realizes this to actually ask for something. They’ve been dating for a month now and Seungmin’s never really thought of himself as horny or needing to get off more than once in a blue moon, but there’s just _something_ about Jisung and the way he so effortlessly seems to push all of Seungmin’s buttons that’s becoming increasingly more difficult to ignore. Jisung’s worn tiny shorts coupled with a large sweatshirt before, but there must be something in the air now because whenever Seungmin sees Jisung in shorts with his pretty, slim legs on display, the need to leave marks and bites on Jisung’s skin flares up within him.

One time, when all eight of them finally had time to meet up at Chan and Jisung’s apartment, Changbin was sitting behind Jisung on Chan’s bed and accidentally pushed forward into Jisung in order to grab something from Minho. The moan Jisung let out still haunts Seungmin to this day, but nothing is more painful than remembering the way Jisung’s eyes slipped shut for a few seconds, his pink lips parting to let out the sinful sound.

Realistically, Seungmin may not consider himself particularly horny, but the reality is he’s a college kid with a very pretty, very attractive boyfriend. It’s inevitable that he’s going to get hard around Jisung, especially considering Jisung’s apparently decided to refuse to sit anywhere that isn’t Seungmin’s lap or a short distance away from his lap. Not that Seungmin’s complaining, not in the slightest. It’s always nice to have a pretty boy in his lap, especially one as sensitive as Jisung.

“Seungmin,” Jisung whines, the resultant vibrations from his plea buzzing against Seungmin’s lips.

Seungmin pulls away from the mark he was sucking onto Jisung’s neck with a hum, skimming his nose over Jisung’s jawline and delighting in the shiver it elicits.

“Stop teasing,” Jisung says, voice a breathless murmur.

Despite everything, they’ve yet to go beyond making out and fleeting touches that leave the both of them wanting more. Something always seems to get in their way, whether it’s Hyunjin bursting in and pouting his way into getting kisses and affection or someone from Jisung’s group messaging him incessantly to the point where he can’t reasonably ignore the buzzing of his phone any longer.

Today, though, Hyunjin’s out with Felix and Chan and Jisung’s project is at a lull between due dates. There’s nothing and no one that should get in their way. Seungmin’s more than ready to do something about all of the built up tension that’s accumulated between the two of them in the last month.

“How about this?” Seungmin offers, smiling against Jisung’s neck when Jisung shivers again. He’s always been so adorably sensitive, Seungmin can’t wait to see what he’s like on the precipice of an orgasm. “Can I ask for a favor?”

The smile they share is knowing, a short giggle slipping past Jisung’s lips when Seungmin kisses him just because he can.

“Depends what it is,” Jisung replies, giggling again because that’s the exact same thing Seungmin always says to him.

Seungmin hums, purposely pressing his lips back to Jisung’s neck once again so Jisung can feel the vibrations. Judging by the hitch in Jisung’s breathing, he felt it. Pressing kisses to every inch of skin he finds, Seungmin works his way up from Jisung’s throat to his ear and nips at Jisung’s earlobe, his earrings clinking together from the disturbance. “Can I get you off?”

Jisung moans, the same exact moan that’s been haunting Seungmin for far too long. It’s even prettier hearing it this closely, Seungmin’s grip unconsciously tightening on Jisung’s waist.

“Fuck,” Jisung croaks out, already sounding like he’s turned on. A quick look down confirms it, the front of Jisung’s sweatpants noticeably tented.

“Already so worked up?” Seungmin asks, faux surprise coating his inquiry. “Just from a few kisses to your neck?”

This isn’t anything new. Seungmin’s learned over the last month that Jisung’s incredibly easy to turn on, sensitive beyond belief and so preciously needy. Knowing how easily Seungmin could ruin Jisung has made all of the interruptions in the last month all the more irritating. Today, though, Seungmin has a feeling he’s finally going to be able to have his way with Jisung, at least just a little bit. It wouldn’t be fun if he went all-out today, not when there are so many things Seungmin can do and so many other days to do them.

Jisung grinds back lightly, Seungmin inhaling sharply at the sudden friction to his cock. “I could say the same thing to you,” Jisung says, but his voice has taken on a breathy quality that betrays just how turned on he already is.

“What do you say, then?” Seungmin murmurs, mouth still dangerously close to Jisung’s ear. “Do you want me to?”

As much as Seungmin would love nothing more than to get Jisung off, it’s still a matter of what Jisung wants. Even though Seungmin now knows he was never forcing Jisung into doing anything before in their arrangement, that doesn’t change the fact that he never, ever wants to put Jisung in a position like that. Just the _thought_ of that happening tore Seungmin up, he would never be able to forgive himself if he actually did it.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jisung breathes, squirming in Seungmin’s lap before turning his head to look at Seungmin with pleading eyes. “Please. Can I suck you off after, too?”

Seungmin groans at the thought, having to fight back the very familiar mental image of Jisung on his knees in front of him. Seungmin might not be horny often, but when he is, he most definitely thinks of Jisung on his knees, lips wrapped around his cock.

“Yeah, okay,” Seungmin says, making to move away. Originally, Seungmin was just going to jerk Jisung off, but if Jisung’s offering a blowjob, it only seems fair that Seungmin does the same. It’s hardly a big difference on Seungmin’s part - kissing isn’t the only thing he can do well with his mouth.

Except Jisung whines, pressing back into Seungmin’s chest. “No, please. Just get me off like this. I can’t wait anymore.”

Seungmin feels his cock harden at Jisung’s words, the need in his voice clear as day. “You’re so precious,” Seungmin murmurs, settling back into his previous position. Jisung slumps further back against his chest, his own chest rising and falling sharply and his thighs twitching as he squirms in place. “Already this close to getting off and I haven’t even touched you yet. What are you going to do when I actually get my hands on you?”

“Please,” Jisung moans. Seungmin’s hands trail to the front of Jisung’s sweatpants, another broken sound leaving Jisung’s lips when Seungmin brushes over his cock. Seungmin’s already addicted to every little sound Jisung makes, each sound leaving his lips prettier than the last.

Seungmin wants to hear more, though. Pressing a kiss to Jisung’s neck, his other hand makes its way up to Jisung’s chest to play with one of his nipples. The sound Jisung lets out is beautiful, a choked off moan that has goosebumps erupting on Seungmin’s skin. God, his boyfriend is gorgeous. “Please what, baby?”

“Touch me,” Jisung pleads.

“I am touching you,” Seungmin responds innocently, punctuating his sentence with another pinch to Jisung’s nipple.

“Touch my dick,” Jisung clarifies, adding on a soft, “please,” when Seungmin stops everything and looks at him.

“There’s my good boy,” Seungmin praises, watching with rapt attention as Jisung gasps and pushes his hips up into Seungmin’s touch. “Oh? Do you want to be my good boy?”

“Yes,” Jisung admits. His skin is warm to the touch under Seungmin’s lips, heating up with each kiss Seungmin presses to his face until he reaches the corner of Jisung’s mouth.

“God,” Seungmin breathes out, almost reverently. Jisung’s already bad enough for Seungmin’s health in their everyday lives, it’s only going to get worse for Seungmin now that he’s being allowed to see this side of Jisung as well. Jisung’s always been very vocal with what he wants, as has Seungmin, but Seungmin has a feeling Jisung’s only going to get more whiny and insatiable from now on.

“My name is Jisung,” Jisung corrects, gasping when Seungmin quickly pushes a hand under the waistband of his sweatpants and into his boxers.

“I thought you wanted to be good,” Seungmin tuts, skimming his fingers over the head of Jisung’s cock. There’s already pre-cum leaking from the slit, making the glide smoother when Seungmin slowly runs a hand over Jisung’s dick.

“For now.”

Seungmin hums. “That sounds like a challenge.”

“Only one way of finding out, then,” Jisung says, a hint of a smile appearing on his face.

Jisung really has no idea what he just asked for, but if this is the game he wants to play, Seungmin’s more than willing to join in.

Swiftly, Seungmin pushes Jisung’s sweatpants and boxers down to his thighs, covering up Jisung’s gasp by pushing two fingers into his mouth. Jisung’s gasp breaks off into a moan, both from the fingers and the hand Seungmin wraps around Jisung’s cock.

The pace Seungmin starts off with is slow, wanting Jisung to feel each and every one of his fingers. Jisung’s taken to running his tongue over the fingers in his mouth in the meantime, sweet sounds slipping past his lips when Seungmin twists particularly hard at the head of Jisung’s dick before resuming his slow pace on the glide back down. It’s equally as painful for Seungmin, every sound and movement from Jisung going straight to his own neglected cock. But Jisung wants to play (or be played with, although Seungmin isn’t entirely sure there’s much of a difference here), so Seungmin’s going to take the opportunity that’s been presented to him.

“You know,” Seungmin starts off conversationally, as if he doesn’t have Jisung in his lap and at his mercy right now, “you would look really pretty sitting on my dick.”

The moan Jisung lets out is the loudest one yet, even inhibited by Seungmin’s fingers. His hips buck, cock hardening even further in Seungmin’s hold, and Seungmin turns just in time to see Jisung’s eyelashes fluttering.

“Just think about it,” Seungmin continues, gradually picking up the pace of his hand. Now that Seungmin’s confident he knows enough of Jisung’s weaknesses to turn him into a whining mess, it’s time to start ramping it up. “My fingers would stretch you out so nicely. Or maybe you would like to stretch yourself out for me, give me a little show?”

Jisung’s cock gives a weak twitch at that, Seungmin smiling into the next kiss he presses to Jisung’s neck. Jisung’s mouth has become slack as he pants, Seungmin pulling his fingers out to toy with his nipples again. Jisung jolts at the touch.

“You’re so sensitive,” Seungmin murmurs, pausing to rub his thumb over the head of Jisung’s dick twice in quick succession. Jisung moans, long and drawn-out, the sound so close to his ear causing Seungmin to shiver slightly. “I bet you would be even more sensitive full of my cock, my mouth on your nipples and my hand around your dick. You already make the prettiest sounds, I wonder what I would be able to coax out of you when I’m fucking you.”

“Fuck!” Jisung cries. “Fuck, I’m close, please don’t stop.”

Seungmin increases the pace of his hand, partly because Jisung’s asking so nicely and partly because he’s getting a little worked up himself. Seungmin may have said all of those things to rile Jisung up, but there’s no doubt his words are affecting him, too. Jisung would be such a vision spread out under him or riding him.

“Or,” Seungmin says, his own breath hitching at what he’s just thought of. The hand on Jisung’s chest trails down, down, down, until he’s hovering over Jisung’s hole, close, but not quite touching. “We could get a vibrator or a plug, stuff you nice and full while I ride you.”

Jisung arches with a cry, and all it takes is one more sharp twist to the head of his dick and Seungmin lightly pushing a finger into his ass for Jisung to come. Jisung clenches down onto the tip of Seungmin’s finger, a preview for what is sure to come at some point, but Seungmin’s too busy kissing Jisung’s face and slowly jacking him off through the aftershocks to really think about it. It’s embarrassing to even admit it to himself, but Seungmin knows he would be dangerously close to coming if he thought about how warm and tight Jisung would be around his dick for too long.

Wrapping an arm around Jisung’s waist so he doesn’t fall, Seungmin reaches over to his desk and grabs a tissue, wiping Jisung’s cum off of his hand before chucking the tissue into the trash. Jisung’s still slumped against his chest when Seungmin finishes, a chuckle slipping past his lips as he pulls Jisung’s boxers and sweatpants back up.

“Was that good?”

Jisung’s only answer is a groan, his eyes slipping shut. Seungmin kisses his cheek again, running a soothing hand up and down Jisung’s stomach as he thinks about a way to slip out of bed without Jisung knowing so he can take a quick shower. It doesn’t seem like Jisung’s going to be able to suck him off right now, which is completely fine. Seungmin can just cash in his favor later.

Except Jisung suddenly starts shifting, Seungmin watching in confusion as Jisung twists and turns until Seungmin lets him go.

Jisung slides onto his knees on the floor, Seungmin’s breath catching when Jisung looks up at him from under his lashes. Seungmin wasn’t able to get a good look at Jisung’s face earlier, but now he’s easily able to take in the way Jisung’s cheeks are flushed from his orgasm, lips a pretty, pretty red and eyes dark as the night sky. He’s thought about Jisung in this position probably a hundred times, but nothing could ever compare to the real thing.

“Can I suck you off?” Jisung asks innocently, even though his current position is anything but.

“Yeah. Yeah, alright,” Seungmin manages to get out. Any trace of rationality he might have had before is long gone in the face of a sight as pretty as this one.

Jisung’s first touch is soft, his fingertips lightly trailing over Seungmin’s calves and up to his thighs. Seungmin doesn’t know whether it’s a good or bad thing he decided to wear loose shorts today. The lack of coverage gives Jisung room to touch him skin to skin and leave trails of fire in his wake, but the looseness is welcome with how hard his dick already is.

“Been thinking about this for so long,” Jisung admits, pressing a kiss to Seungmin’s left knee. Seungmin curses, eyes not straying from Jisung knelt in front of him and all but begging to suck him off.

“Have you?”

Jisung hums, nosing his way up Seungmin’s thigh until he reaches the hem of Seungmin’s shorts. He looks up at Seungmin in question, Seungmin nodding his consent and lifting his hips when Jisung moves to slide his shorts and boxers down his legs. The sudden chill against his skin has Seungmin shivering, but Jisung’s steady, unwavering gaze on his dick sets Seungmin’s insides ablaze.

“Look at me,” Seungmin says softly.

Jisung does as asked, looking up at Seungmin with wide, waiting eyes.

Seungmin can’t help but smile, running a hand through Jisung’s hair. Jisung leans into the touch, eyelashes fluttering briefly before opening again and Seungmin is beyond endeared. “Good boy.”

The whine Jisung lets out is loud, unashamed, and so, so pretty.

“Are you ready?” Seungmin asks, checking one more time. He’s so hard it’s starting to get uncomfortable, but Seungmin needs to be sure.

“Yes,” Jisung answers, gaze even. It’s a gaze that quickly turns pleading, Seungmin feeling like he’s just experienced whiplash from the sudden change in expression. “Now can I _please_ suck you off? I can be good, I promise. You can even fuck my mouth if you want.”

Holy shit, Jisung is even more of a demon in bed than Seungmin thought. There’s no possible way he could know about any of Seungmin’s unspoken fantasies, but Jisung’s always been observant and probably easily deduced it’s something Seungmin would like. Considering how embarrassingly often Jisung’s caught Seungmin staring at his mouth or how Seungmin likes kissing him or how much Seungmin just likes his cute little mouth in general, Seungmin wouldn’t be surprised.

As much as Seungmin would love to tangle his fingers in Jisung’s hair and hold him in place while he fucks his mouth, Jisung’s apparently been wanting to do this for a while. It’s no strain on Seungmin’s part to sit back and watch Jisung for now, and Seungmin will admit he’s curious to see the tricks Jisung has up his sleeve, so he leans back slightly and says, “Go ahead baby.”

Jisung’s eyes light up the same way they do whenever Seungmin kisses him or tells him he’s cute, but Seungmin doesn’t have much more time to think about how much he likes the sight, not when there’s suddenly warm, wet heat settling over the tip of his dick. Jisung flicks his tongue over the head of Seungmin’s dick, his hand coming up to curl around the base as Jisung slowly sinks down. His eyes are shut, which is unfortunate, but that just means Seungmin’s able to focus more on what he’s feeling.

Jisung’s mouth feels perfect, Seungmin fighting to stay still with every flick of Jisung’s tongue against his dick. It’s a bit of an ego boost when Jisung gags slightly the moment his lips meet the top of his fist, the hand in Jisung’s hair tightening subconsciously at the sudden tightness.

Before Seungmin can apologize, maybe retract his hand, Jisung’s moaning around Seungmin’s dick. The vibrations are so unexpected that Seungmin jerks with a moan of his own falling from his lips, a breathless apology quickly following when Jisung gags again. Yet instead of pulling away, Jisung looks up at him with very needy, very watery eyes. Seungmin freezes in place at the sight.

Jisung’s words from mere moments before - _you can even fuck my mouth if you want_ \- suddenly appear in the forefront of Seungmin’s mind and oh does he want to. Just from this one look alone, Seungmin wants to absolutely ruin Jisung, wants to make him cry and see the pretty crystal tears that flow down his cheeks.

Instead, Seungmin tightens his grip in Jisung’s hair, not missing the way Jisung moans slightly, and encourages Jisung to keep going with a soft, “Come on.”

Jisung, as Seungmin’s starting to learn, is quite good at following directions when he wants to and this seems to be one of those times. This time around, though, Jisung doesn’t close his eyes, looking Seungmin straight in the eyes as he flattens his tongue and drags it over Seungmin’s dick until only the tip of Seungmin’s dick is in his mouth. Seungmin’s mesmerized, unable to look away, not that he would even want to in the first place. It almost seems impossible that Jisung’s cheeks could get any rounder than they already are, but when he takes Seungmin’s cock back down his throat, his cheek bulges out almost obscenely. 

“Look at you,” Seungmin finds himself saying. He isn’t normally this talkative in bed, but Jisung seems so earnest in his desire to please Seungmin and reacted so well to praise earlier. “You’re doing so well.”

If anything, the praise encourages Jisung to do more, to go faster. Jisung picks up the pace, taking Seungmin’s cock down his throat at an increasingly quicker rhythm. His other hand comes up to squeeze Seungmin’s balls, Seungmin’s hips jerking, a gasp tumbling out of his lips. Not once does Jisung look away from Seungmin.

Seungmin likes to consider himself pretty composed in and out of bed, but even he can’t help it when something inside of him snaps the second Jisung looks Seungmin right in the eye and licks over the tip of Seungmin’s cock with a long, drawn-out moan.

Quickly, Seungmin grabs Jisung by the hair, digging his fingers in the soft brown strands and pulling hard enough for Jisung to stop moving with a whine.

“Gonna fuck your mouth since you want it so badly,” is all Seungmin gets out before he starts fucking up into Jisung’s mouth. Jisung gags again, but soon relaxes his throat, his eyes rolling back slightly at the rough treatment. Seungmin’s been close for a while, honestly has been ever since Jisung shuddered his way through an orgasm in his lap, but this...this is too much.

It’s only now that Seungmin realizes just how much he’s missed out on by not being able to see Jisung’s face when he came. He’s always been so beautifully reactive in real life, but there’s nothing that can compare to the sight of Jisung right now. With flushed cheeks, fluttering lashes that are so desperately trying to hold back the tears starting to gather in the corners of his eyes and pure need radiating from every moan and whine that he lets out, Jisung’s nothing short of beautiful. The image of Jisung kneeling in front of him and looking this ruined just from getting his mouth fucked is going to be burned into Seungmin’s memories forever, most definitely to be revisited late at night when Seungmin’s feels particularly needy.

Seungmin pulls out just as his orgasm is about to hit, having at least a shred of consciousness left to remember they never talked about if it was okay to come in Jisung’s mouth. Jisung quickly reaches up to fist Seungmin’s cock, and it takes one, two, three more strokes and a quiet, whimpered _please_ from Jisung before Seungmin’s crashing over the edge. When Seungmin comes, it’s with his eyes on Jisung and Jisung’s name on his lips, the most breathtaking moan leaving Jisung’s lips, as if _he_ was the one who just came.

Jisung scrambles back into Seungmin’s lap, the kiss Jisung presses to his lips bruising. Seungmin’s fingers dig into Jisung’s waist to keep him steady, barely able to focus on the kiss when he’s still recovering from his orgasm. Jisung doesn’t seem to mind Seungmin’s lack of participation in the slightest, once again stealing Seungmin’s breath away with his mouth.

Jisung eventually slows down, trading his insistent, needy kisses for slow, short pecks, kissing Seungmin one more time before settling down with a sated sigh. Seungmin’s lungs are burning, but once he finally feels like he can breathe again, he opens his eyes, unsure as to when they closed, only to be met with the sight of Jisung looking as if he was just fucked instead of having just given a blowjob. His hair is a mess and his lips are swollen, but his eyes are nothing but content as he stares at Seungmin.

“Thank you,” Seungmin whispers, voice slightly hoarse even though he wasn’t the one who got his throat fucked.

Jisung kisses Seungmin again, throwing his arms around Seungmin’s neck and nuzzling closer. “You don’t need to thank me.”

Seungmin only hums in response, looping his arms around Jisung’s waist to bring him closer. Seungmin scrunches his nose up in confusion, looking down between them to find out why he feels a sudden wetness in his lap, only to see a wet patch in the front of Jisung’s sweats.

“Baby,” Seungmin breathes, mind whirring with a million thoughts. That looks like-

“Couldn’t help it,” Jisung admits, not fighting it when Seungmin gently pushes him back and away. His cheeks are slightly flushed, but there’s no embarrassment in Jisung’s eyes or his voice when he says, “Just felt so good.”

“Fuck,” Seungmin curses. Even though he just came, his dick doesn’t seem to care, twitching in interest at the knowledge that Jisung came solely from _Seungmin fucking his mouth_. “That’s so hot.”

“Maybe you can see it next time,” Jisung offers. Seungmin’s going to absolutely take him up on it, not even ashamed with how much he likes the idea. It was bad enough that Seungmin wasn’t able to see Jisung’s pretty face the first time Seungmin made him come, but now he’s missed out on a second time as well. Seungmin resolves right then and there to suck Jisung off soon, he _needs_ to see all of the ways Jisung’s face can scrunch up in pleasure.

“Next time,” Seungmin promises, sealing the deal with another kiss. “For now, though, we should clean you up.”

Jisung immediately starts whining about not wanting to move, but he quickly becomes pliant once Seungmin pulls him up and off the bed with promises of kisses and Seungmin’s clothes.

What was supposed to be only wiping Jisung down with a cloth in the bathroom turns into an actual shower, the two of them squishing into the tiny stall despite Seungmin’s feeble protests. They kiss each other more than they clean up, but at least Seungmin can say they tried. If anything, wasting the water had been worth it solely because of the way Jisung giggles afterwards as Seungmin dries his hair, Jisung pulling Seungmin closer by the hips to kiss him seconds later. It’s really nothing special, but it’s the simplicity and the domesticity of it all that makes Seungmin feel like the luckiest guy on the planet.

Once they’re all dry and have changed, Jisung kisses Seungmin one last time before suddenly darting out of the bathroom with a laugh, calling out, “Catch me if you can!” over his shoulder.

Seungmin runs after him once he realizes what Jisung said, feeling like a kid again, happy and carefree, as he chases Jisung around the tiny dorm. Jisung doesn’t put up much of a fight once Seungmin corners him in Seungmin’s room, laughing loudly once Seungmin pins him down to the bed and presses kisses all over his face.

“Mercy!” Jisung shrieks. Seungmin pulls away after one last kiss to Jisung’s lips, sure he looks nothing but fond as he looks down at Jisung, his tiny chest rapidly rising and falling as he fights to catch his breath. He’s so beautiful, flushed with happiness as he is, and Seungmin can’t help but smile, once again thinking that there’s no one luckier than him, for he’s the only one who gets to see Jisung this unguarded.

Jisung leans up and kisses Seungmin’s nose, laughing at the no doubt confused expression on his face. Jisung’s laughter makes Seungmin laugh, though, the two of them dissolving into giggles for no particular reason other than the fact that they can.

“You’re silly,” Seungmin says once they’ve calmed down.

Jisung hums, his eyes bright as he looks up at Seungmin. Seungmin’s imagined them in this position more than a few times as well, and although they had significantly less clothes on, seeing Jisung this happy and carefree is just as beautiful to Seungmin.

Jisung wraps a gentle hand around Seungmin’s neck and pulls him down so he’s close enough to kiss. Seungmin sighs into it, already missing the touch when they separate. “I may be silly, but you’re the one who likes it.”

“You’re right,” Seungmin agrees, because it’s true and he does. Simple as that. “I just like you.”

Jisung smiles. “I just like you, too.”

“I need a favor,” Jisung pants, his breath ghosting over Seungmin’s lips.

Incredulous, Seungmin asks, “Right now?”

“Please,” Jisung whines. He grinds down on Seungmin’s lap, Seungmin’s grip on Jisung’s hips tightening just a bit.

“Fine,” Seungmin gives in. He doesn’t know what Jisung could possibly want right now, but it must be important if Jisung’s willing to stop when they’re in the middle of making out and steadily working towards mutual blowjobs.

“Fuck me,” Jisung breathes, a moan slipping past his lips when Seungmin’s fingers harshly dig into his hips at the request.

It isn’t as if Seungmin hasn’t wanted to and Jisung has been equally as obvious in his want. The tension that’s been building between them over the past few months ever since the first time they got each other off has been palpable every time they’re alone. Seungmin honestly can’t explain why they haven’t gone all the way yet with how often Jisung seems to want to get off, but it doesn’t matter.

“Fuck, yeah, okay,” Seungmin says quickly, not even caring about how eager he sounds. Just by looking at Jisung, Seungmin can tell he wants this just as much. Besides, Jisung never gives Seungmin a real reason to ever be embarrassed around him.

Jisung’s eyes are already lidded and his voice is shaking as he asks, “What do you want in return?”

Seungmin kisses him, Jisung’s need radiating off of him in waves. It’s cute how he’s trying so hard to hold himself back. “You letting me fuck you is more than enough, baby, consider this my request.”

When Seungmin starts nipping at the skin near Jisung’s jaw, Jisung moans, arching his neck to give Seungmin more access. Seungmin takes the offering quickly, scraping his teeth down Jisung’s neck until he reaches his collarbones and noses against his favorite spot. Seungmin found it by accident one day when he bit down a little too hard on the thin hollow of Jisung’s collarbones and Jisung had gasped his way through an orgasm. Seungmin hasn’t been able to stop himself from going back to that spot since, but why would he when Jisung’s breath hitches so beautifully, Jisung shivering and all but melting in Seungmin’s lap. It’s much the same now, except the usual gasp is replaced with a moan, Seungmin barely holding back a sound of his own when Jisung writhes against his cock the moment Seungmin bites down.

“Hurry up,” Jisung complains, pressing close enough that Seungmin can feel how hard he is even through all the layers of clothes.

“Don’t be a brat,” Seungmin warns, although he knows that’s a nearly impossible request. The first time they got off must have been a fluke because ever since then, Jisung’s been demanding and bratty. Still needy of course, because Jisung’s the second neediest person he’s ever met, but he’s not nearly as nice about it.

“Fuck me sooner and I won’t be,” Jisung counters. Seungmin spares a second to raise an eyebrow, but Jisung doesn’t even flinch, biting his lip as he looks directly at Seungmin with lidded eyes.

Seungmin scoffs and pulls away slightly. Not enough to actually be out of Jisung’s grip, but far enough for Jisung to tell he’s being serious. “And you think that being a brat is going to get me to do that?”

“It’s worked all of the other times hasn’t it?”

The worst part is that Jisung’s right and he knows he’s right, too, if the smirk he sends Seungmin is any indication. It’s a familiar expression, one Jisung frequently uses right before Seungmin surrenders and gives him what he wants. Seungmin’s close to doing just that, but then it hits him that that’s exactly what Jisung wants from him. It’s kind of funny that Jisung hasn’t realized how patient Seungmin can be by now, but there’s no time like the present to teach Jisung a little lesson.

Lightly tracing a thumb over the new mark he just left just to watch the way Jisung shivers, Seungmin asks, “What makes you think it’s going to work this time?”

Jisung must sense something different about Seungmin’s tone because he freezes, some of his confidence visibly lowering along with the corners of his lips. The moment is gone quickly, though, Jisung shifting so they’re once again chest to chest. Jisung runs his fingers through the hair at the base of Seungmin’s neck, Seungmin unable to stop the goosebumps that arise on his arms. If he’s already using this trick against Seungmin, he must be needier than Seungmin previously thought, which only works further in Seungmin’s favor.

“Should I have a reason to think otherwise?” Jisung asks, his confidence back full force. Even if Seungmin wasn’t already looking at him, he would be able to hear the smile in his voice clear as day.

With a smile of his own, Seungmin reaches up to cup Jisung’s face, his other hand curling around Jisung’s waist. Seungmin isn’t the strongest person around, but Jisung is light enough that Seungmin isn’t worried.

Leaning closer, so close Seungmin could count Jisung’s eyelashes, Seungmin pauses right before their lips are about to touch. As much as Jisung’s tried to hide it behind his confidence, his legs are shaking from where they’re straddling Seungmin’s. He’s also still hard, pressed agonizingly close to Seungmin’s own cock. Seungmin makes it a point to shift, a whimper escaping Jisung’s mouth at the change in pressure and Seungmin smiles. Time for the fun to begin.

“Yeah,” Seungmin breathes, but instead of kissing Jisung, he flips their positions so that Jisung’s now on his back and Seungmin’s hovering over him. Jisung gasps once his back hits the bed and his eyes are the widest Seungmin’s ever seen them as he peers up at Seungmin with what can only be described as a mix of disbelief and sheer want. “Let’s see if you’re going to be making demands when I’m done with you.”

Seungmin cuts off Jisung’s next sentence with a kiss, a harsh meeting of lips that Jisung arches into. Jisung’s hair is soft under Seungmin’s fingers, but his lips are even softer, the kiss becoming more messy when Jisung opens his mouth to let Seungmin’s tongue slip in. Seungmin ruts down, drinking in the breathy whine Jisung lets out in response, repeating the motion a few more times just to see what other sounds he can coax out.

“Fuck,” Jisung pants once Seungmin pulls away to start kissing his neck again. Jisung whines when Seungmin pushes a hand between them to toy with Jisung’s zipper. “Please.”

“Now you want to ask nicely?” Seungmin murmurs against Jisung’s collarbones, biting over the same spot he marked up earlier. Jisung cries out, but Seungmin runs his tongue over the spot quickly to soothe the irritation. The purple is going to look so pretty against Jisung’s skin tomorrow morning, it always does.

“Yes. No. I mean-” Jisung makes a frustrated noise, Seungmin laughing softly as he makes his way down Jisung’s chest. His shirt is very much in Seungmin’s way, so as much as he doesn’t want to part from Jisung right now, he has to in order to get rid of the offending item.

Once Jisung’s shirt is off, Seungmin kisses him again, his hands working on Jisung’s pants and making quick work of them.

This isn’t the first time Seungmin’s seen Jisung naked, nor is it the first time Jisung’s been spread out and flushed under him, but this _is_ the first time it’s happened with the intent of fucking Jisung. It’s almost surreal, finally being able to touch Jisung the way Seungmin’s been craving.

“So pretty,” Seungmin says, thumbing over one of Jisung’s nipples. Jisung squirms under the touch, his cock brushing against Seungmin’s hip and reminding him that he still has all of his clothes on. It’s almost amazing how still Jisung’s been since Seungmin flipped them over, and Seungmin’s well aware that not touching Seungmin is killing Jisung inside. Deciding to take some pity on him, Seungmin asks, “Want to help me with my clothes, baby?”

“Please,” Jisung pleads, his eyes already slightly watery. Seungmin’s lips quirk at the sight, remembering the last and only time he made Jisung cry by edging him until he was a mess of tears and broken pleas. Maybe he’ll be able to see Jisung like that again today.

“Go ahead,” Seungmin allows, already anticipating the way Jisung surges up to kiss him. He’s already getting sloppy, the kiss far less controlled than their earlier ones, and the way Jisung has to try three times before he can get Seungmin’s zipper down is nothing short of endearing.

It takes a bit of maneuvering, but they finally get Seungmin’s pants and boxers off, Jisung pulling Seungmin back down by the shirt for another kiss. Jisung’s hands are warm when he slides them under Seungmin’s shirt and over his ribs, Seungmin moaning when Jisung slides their cocks together and pinches his nipples. Jisung continues to grind up against Seungmin, sweet whimpers falling from his lips with every brush of their cocks. Seungmin grabs a hold of both of their cocks, the two of them just a bit too large for his hand, but the loud moan that Jisung lets out is worth it.

“Are you already going to come?” Seungmin pants, quickly moving his hand over both of their dicks. “You’re already leaking so much, look at the mess you’ve made on your stomach.”

Jisung’s cock twitches in his grip, more pre-cum leaking out of the head at Seungmin’s words. Jisung may have the biggest praise kink, but he also loves nothing more than being told just how pathetic he is, both of which Seungmin is more than happy to provide.

“N-no,” Jisung stutters. He’s now moving his hips in time with Seungmin’s hand, the extra friction starting to be too much for Seungmin. It feels so fucking good, Jisung hot and heavy in his hand and against his dick.

But Seungmin forces himself to stop, pinning Jisung’s hips down onto the bed and shushing Jisung’s very immediate, very loud protests.

“You wanted me to fuck you,” Seungmin reminds him and even though Jisung still looks like he wants to protest, he doesn’t. Seungmin kisses him quickly as a reward. “Good boy.”

Seungmin slips his shirt off before reaching over towards the bedside table, quickly locating his half-empty bottle of lube and a condom. They’re going to need to buy more lube soon, especially now that Jisung wants Seungmin to fuck him (and Seungmin most definitely wants Jisung to fuck him at some point as well). He’s already insatiable enough when it comes to blowjobs and fingering, there’s no way the bottle is going to last longer than a week now.

Jisung’s legs are already spread open when Seungmin turns back around, Seungmin not able to bite back a smile. It’s far too soon for Jisung to drop his brattiness, but for now, Seungmin’s going to indulge in Jisung’s obvious want for praise.

“There’s my good boy,” Seungmin coos, smiling at the way Jisung’s cheeks flush. Seungmin will never get over how he can be the perfect little angel one minute and yet a disrespectful devil in the next, but Seungmin loves him all the same for it. It definitely keeps things interesting.

Quickly uncapping the bottle, Seungmin drizzles some of the liquid on his fingers, not waiting for it to warm up before he’s pressing a finger into Jisung. Jisung’s always liked the sudden cold against his heated skin, or so he says, and the moan he lets out only proves it further. Jisung still seems to be slightly stretched from Seungmin fingering him while sucking him off this morning, so the second finger goes in just as easily as the first. Jisung starts rocking back against Seungmin’s fingers once the second one is in, a sigh leaving his lips.

“Feels good,” Jisung says and it’s so stupidly cute that Seungmin can’t help but smile.

Pressing a kiss to Jisung’s hip, Seungmin says, “Good.”

He doesn’t say Jisung deserves it because he doesn’t, not yet, but above anything else, Seungmin’s main goal has always been making sure Jisung feels good.

The third finger is clearly a stretch, but Jisung takes it well, clenching down tightly once all three fingers are in. It’s as warm and wet as it always is, but the difference now is that Seungmin’s doing this in order to fuck Jisung, not to just get him off. Seungmin’s own cock is still hard and heavy between his thighs, but he ignores it for now, not wanting to think about anything but preparing Jisung right now in fear of riling himself up too much. The last thing he wants to do is come too quickly once he’s finally inside Jisung.

An idea strikes Seungmin suddenly and he smiles at Jisung, who looks at him with wide eyes. It isn’t a very nice thought, and Seungmin knows it isn’t, but Jisung is too fun to play with to let this opportunity pass.

Slowly, Seungmin shuffles down the bed until he’s eye-level with Jisung’s cock. Realization seems to hit Jisung right before Seungmin wraps his lips around Jisung’s dick, but by then it’s too late, Jisung letting out a cry when Seugnmin starts to bob his head to the rhythm he’s finger-fucking Jisung with. Every time he pulls his fingers out, he lowers his mouth and vice versa, so Jisung never feels empty. Jisung’s legs, which were already shaking to begin with, are almost twitching from where they’re thrown over Seungmin’s shoulders. His cock is hard, the taste of pre-cum bitter on Seungmin’s tongue, but Seungmin licks it up greedily as if Jisung’s a five-star meal.

Judging by the way Jisung starts babbling about how good he feels and his hips starting to thrust up into Seungmin’s mouth, Jisung’s close. Seungmin knows he needs to pull off now before Jisung comes, but there’s one more thing he wants to try first. Instead of lifting his head once he has Jisung’s dick down his throat, Seungmin stays still, relaxing the muscles of his throat as he finally, finally presses against Jisung’s prostate. The effect is instantaneous, Jisung practically screaming as his hips unconsciously thrust up into Seungmin’s waiting mouth. Seungmin only gags slightly, still not completely used to deepthroating, but it’s worth it to feel the way Jisung clenches around his fingers, the weight of his cock hitting the back of Seungmin’s throat causing his eyes to flutter shut for a brief moment.

Seungmin makes sure to hollow his cheeks when he pulls away, kitten licking the tip of Jisung’s dick just to be a tease. There’s a string of cum and saliva connecting his lips to Jisung’s cock, and Seungmin stares right at Jisung’s dark, pleading eyes, as he licks his lips, breaking the string.

Jisung whimpers, his tears finally spilling over and onto his cheeks and _fuck_ Seungmin can’t take this anymore. He makes quick work of the condom, hissing slightly when he rolls it on. It’s the first time his dick’s been touched in a while, the brief touch only serving to fray his already buzzing nerves.

Hovering over Jisung, Seungmin takes a second to look Jisung over. His tears are no longer flowing, but that’s going to change soon if Seungmin has anything to say about it. Despite being denied once again, Jisung surprisingly isn’t protesting, only looking up at Seungmin with the most desperate expression Seungmin’s ever seen.

“Please?” Jisung asks, his voice cracking at the end of the word. Tears are starting to gather at the corners of his eyes again and threatening to spill over his flushed cheeks. Seungmin couldn’t look away even if he tried. “Please, Minnie, please. Fuck me, I want to come with you in me.”

“Fuck,” Seungmin swears. There’s no way he can argue against that, not when he wants to fuck Jisung just as badly as Jisung wants to be fucked. “Okay. Okay.”

“Please,” Jisung moans, the sound going straight to Seungmin’s dick.

Seungmin pushes into Jisung slowly, sucking in air between his teeth at how tight and warm Jisung is. He’s fingered Jisung a countless number of times by now, but that feeling doesn’t even begin to compare to what Seungmin’s feeling in this moment. It’s like Jisung’s body is trying to suck him in, Seungmin’s arms already shaking once the head of his dick slips in. Jisung moans softly at the stretch, but otherwise doesn’t say anything, Seungmin watching with rapt attention as Jisung takes in his dick inch by inch until their hips are flush together. Seungmin lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, but then makes the grave, grave mistake of looking up to check on how Jisung’s doing.

Jisung looks just as beautiful as Seungmin had known he would be full of Seungmin’s dick, but no late night thoughts with a hand down his pants could ever do justice to the real thing. Even though it’s a mix of things Seungmin’s already seen before, Jisung seems to be ethereal now, eyelashes glittering with unshed tears and lips trembling with unsaid words.

And eyes full of nothing but trust and affection. They haven’t said those three words to each other yet, and even though they’ve only been dating for two months, Seungmin _knows_.

That’s going to have to be for later, though. Right now, Jisung is moaning out a pleading, “Move,” and that’s all the assurance Seungmin needs.

Pulling out slowly, so slowly that Jisung definitely feels every inch of Seungmin’s dick, Seungmin pauses for a second to focus back on Jisung’s face before slamming back in. The way Jisung’s face scrunches up in pleasure is nothing short of breathtaking, his lips parting on a loud, unashamed moan. The tears are already back and streaming down Jisung’s face like twin waterfalls and catching so beautifully in the sunlight streaming through the window.

The begging is back too, Jisung’s eyelashes fluttering open and closed with every thrust, Jisung’s words turning stacatto and broken from how hard Seungmin’s fucking into him.

“Min-Minnie,” Jisung rasps. “F-fuck. Don’t...don’t stop.”

“You feel so good, you’re taking my cock so well,” Seungmin praises, his own words choppy. Even though they’ve just started, Seungmin already knows he isn’t going to last long no matter how much he wants to. He wasn’t lying when he said Jisung felt good around him.

The praise causes Jisung to clench around Seungmin, and Seungmin’s always known Jisung likes to be praised, but it’s another thing entirely to _feel_ the way he reacts to it.

It’s perhaps not the smartest idea, but if Seungmin’s already wound this tight, he wants Jisung to be right there with him and the best way to do that is by talking. Slowing his thrusts down to a slower, yet still pleasurable, pace, Seungmin kisses Jisung quickly, nipping Jisung’s lip as he pulls away. Jisung follows him for more kisses, but a harsh thrust has him shuddering and forgetting that plan quickly.

“So pretty,” Seungmin repeats. He’s never going to get tired of telling Jisung how pretty he is because it’s what he deserves to hear. The way he whines and the rhythm of his hips faltering against Seungmin’s are but nice little bonuses. “I always knew you were going to look good like this.”

Jisung blinks up at Seungmin with wet eyes, Seungmin unable to look away.

“Come on,” Jisung goads, still somehow managing to sound demanding despite the way the words come out stilted from Seungmin’s thrusts and the movement of his own hips meeting Seungmin’s. “Fuck me like you mean it, I can take more.”

Seungmin chuckles. “Oh, baby, you really don’t know what you’re asking for.”

If that’s what Jisung wants, that’s what Jisung’s going to get. By now, Seungmin’s patience is running thin, the need to come overriding the need to tease Jisung more than he already has.

Shifting his hips the next time he pulls out, Seungmin fucks back into Jisung _hard_. He knows he’s found the right spot when Jisung gasps, a moan so loud leaving Jisung’s lips that Seungmin isn’t even sure how it came from his tiny body. But Seungmin doesn’t let up, hitting Jisung’s prostate over and over again until Jisung is crying, pleading, begging to come. The pressure around Seungmin’s cock is increasing with every thrust, making it harder for Seungmin to keep up the pace he’s set, but Seungmin doesn’t stop. Instead, Seungmin takes Jisung’s cock in one hand, jacking him off quickly and off-rhythm, but Jisung doesn’t seem to mind, cherry red lips parting on a broken, “Seung _min_!”

“Let go, baby, show me how pretty you are when you come,” Seungmin urges.

Jisung does, coming over Seungmin’s fist in long spurts, some of it even reaching his nipples. Jisung goes tight, tight, tight around Seungmin when he comes, and Seungmin chases his orgasm, fucking into Jisung hard and fast, lungs contricting with the need to breathe, but he’s so close, all he needs is just one more-

“Come on,” Jisung moans right into Seungmin’s ear. “Come in me, babe, please.”

That’s what does Seungmin in, Seungmin spilling into the condom seconds later with a groan. Jisung takes in a shuddering breath when Seungmin comes, but doesn’t say anything else as Seungmin shallowly fucks into him to ride out the last of his orgasm.

Exhausted, Seungmin collapses next to Jisung, slipping out of Jisung with a wet squelch.

“Fuck,” Seungmin exhales, his heart still beating erratically.

“We just did,” Jisung says, giggling when Seungmin swats at him lazily. Before Seungmin can blink, Jisung’s face appears in his field of vision. His hair’s a mess, his lips are bitten red, and there are drying tear tracks on his face, but none of that matters because Jisung’s smiling and looking like he’s just won the lottery. When Jisung kisses him, it’s a soft, sweet, and simple press of the lips that sends Seungmin’s heart rate skyrocketing all over again.

“That was so good,” Jisung says, nuzzling closer like a cat looking to be pet. Seungmin indulges him, running a hand through Jisung’s hair slowly in an attempt to tame all of the wild tangles he himself created.

“It was,” Seungmin agrees. “We should probably take a shower, though.”

The last thing Seungmin wants to do right now is move, but he refuses to have a repeat of the one and only time Jisung managed to convince him to nap first and clean up later. Not that he expected it to feel good, but the feeling of dried cum on his stomach and under his legs is definitely not on the list of Seungmin’s favorite things.

“No,” Jisung whines, dragging the word out for several seconds.

Seungmin ignores him, though, patting Jisung’s butt gently and saying, “Let’s go.”

Jisung huffs, but he doesn’t protest when Seungmin pulls him off the bed and towards the bathroom.

After a fairly quick shower that surprisingly doesn’t include any wandering hands, they both change into a new set of clothes, change the sheets, and settle back in Seungmin’s bed. Jisung’s warm and cuddly in Seungmin’s arms, his brown hair splayed out on Seungmin’s pillow and a very familiar red sweater engulfing his tiny frame. Their legs are tangled under the covers as they always are when they cuddle and Seungmin spares a moment to think that this must be what heaven feels like.

“Hey,” Jisung suddenly says, voice soft in the way it only is when he’s sleepy or he’s just come.

Seungmin hums to show he’s listening.

“One day, I want you to come inside of me.”

“Fuck,” Seungmin breathes, closing his eyes in an attempt to banish the sight of Jisung’s red, puffy rim leaking his cum. It doesn’t work. If anything, it only makes it worse because now Seungmin can’t stop thinking about it. He really should’ve known Jisung was planning something given how innocent their shower was.

They’re both clean, but had mutually decided to use a condom for their first time weeks ago, just to be on the safe side. If Jisung felt that good with a layer in between them, Seungmin doesn’t know if he’ll be able to survive when Jisung gets his way. Because he will. He always does. And Seungmin isn’t stupid enough to deny himself the chance to feel Jisung sheated around him without anything between them.

Fuck, he’s starting to get hard again.

Jisung shifts and lets out a surprised noise, but Seungmin can detect a hint of mischievousness as well. Seungmin jerks when Jisung brushes a hand over his cock. “Is this a present for me?”

Seungmin groans. He really should’ve known. “Have I ever told you how much of a demon you are?”

Soft but sure fingers turn Seungmin’s face in Jisung’s direction. Jisung’s smiling again, but this time, he looks like a shark that’s just gotten his first scent of blood in the water. “No, but you can definitely tell me as I’m sucking you off if you want.”

Jisung kisses him before crawling away from Seungmin and down the bed far too seductively to be anything but pre-planned. All Seungmin can do is watch as Jisung mouths at his cock through his sweatpants and pray that he’s going to be able to get out of bed tomorrow.

“No.”

“Why not?” Jisung whines, bringing out the puppy eyes.

Unfortunately for Jisung, they don’t make a difference. They never have. “You’re only asking me because you want to bother me, not because you want a hug from me specifically. So no.”

Jisung flops back into his chair dramatically, his limbs sprawling everywhere. “What happened to the cute, shy Jeongin from the first time we met? I want him back. _He_ would’ve hugged me.”

“He’s gone now,” Jeongin deadpans. “Now that I know you’re all fools, there’s nothing you can do to change my view of you anymore. Also, he absolutely would not have.”

“For the record, I like you just the way you are,” Seungmin says. Jeongin beams at him.

“I take it back, you’re all fools except for Seungmin.”

That only gets Jisung to whine more.

“Why is Jisung whining now?” Minho asks as he sits down next to Seungmin, Changbin sliding into the seat next to him not too long after.

“Jeongin won’t let me kiss him,” Jisung complains.

Jeongin’s eyes almost bug out of his head. “You asked for a hug!”

Jisung visibly brightens at that, sitting up in his seat like an excited puppy who’s just been offered a treat. “So you’re saying you would kiss me.”

“No!” Jeongin exclaims, causing Jisung to flop back again with a heavy sigh.

“I’ll kiss you,” Minho offers, sharing a quick look with Changbin to which Changbin shrugs and takes a sip of his boba. “See, Changbinnie doesn’t mind.”

“You’re too far,” Jisung groans.

“You’re too picky,” Seungmin interjects, shaking his head at his dramatic boyfriend. “If you want kisses, you’re going to have to work for them.”

Jisung picks his head up enough to look at Seungmin with a pout. “You kiss him then, babe. You’re closer and it would be a shame if someone doesn’t kiss Minho.”

Seungmin raises an eyebrow, but honestly, that isn’t the weirdest thing Jisung’s ever said.

When Seungmin turns back towards Minho, Minho’s already puckering his lips exaggeratedly with a familiar teasing glint to his eyes. Interestingly enough, the two of them have never kissed before. Minho probably doesn’t think Seungmin’s going to do it for that exact reason, but Seungmin’s never been one to pass up on kisses. His past boyfriends didn’t really understand how he could be so lax about kissing other people (namely Hyunjin) while in a relationship, but neither Seungmin nor Jisung care, having talked about it already and deciding that kissing other people is okay as long as they tell each other about it. Considering Jisung’s flat out asking Seungmin to do this, it’s safe to say he’s okay with it.

Seungmin leans forward, slowly closing the distance between him and Minho. They weren’t sitting very far apart to begin with, but with every inch of space that disappears between them without any sign of Seungmin stopping, Minho’s eyes widen further and further. Seungmin doesn’t back down, though, only stopping when they’re mere inches apart and very obviously letting his eyes linger on Minho’s lips before flickering his gaze back up to his eyes.

When Seungmin starts to move forward again, Minho flinches away, flailing slightly in order to regain his balance and Seungmin laughs, leaning away and settling back into his seat.

“Damn, that was hot,” Jisung says, sounding like he’s in awe.

“We didn’t even kiss,” Seungmin points out.

Jisung pouts. “Well that part was a shame, but the rest was hot.”

“Why are you guys kissing without me?” Hyunjin exclaims by way of greeting, a pout of his own on his pretty face.

“Technically we didn’t,” Seungmin reiterates, but he knows Hyunjin doesn’t care for semantics like that and instead tilts his cheek up enough so that Hyunjin can easily press a kiss there. Hyunjin kisses Jisung’s cheek as well before taking the seat next to Jisung, the quick peck more than enough to lift Jisung’s spirits.

“How come I’m the one who offered to kiss Jisung, yet I’m the only person who hasn’t gotten a kiss?” Minho asks with a sigh. It’s like Seungmin never did anything to him, the flush on his cheeks already having receded and the flirty twinkle back to his eyes.

Seungmin raises an eyebrow at him. Minho’s always poking fun at him, so it’s always fun to get him back. “You didn’t want the one I was going to give you, though.”

“I was...unprepared,” Minho says slowly, like he doesn’t want to admit it, but knows there’s no other way around it. Leaning forward, Minho smirks at Seungmin, a slow, meanful curl to his lips that reminds Seungmin of just how dangerous Minho can be as well. “I’m ready now if you’re still willing.”

“Are you sure you aren’t going to move away this time?” Seungmin teases, but shuffles closer all the same. Seungmin’s never really thought about Minho’s lips much before, but they look plush. Not nearly as plush as Hyunjin’s, but more plush than Jisung’s for sure.

“I’m sure,” Minho murmurs, closing the last few inches of distance between them and kissing Seungmin.

Seungmin was right. Minho’s lips are plush and soft, his top lip just a little bigger than Seungmin’s own. The kiss doesn’t last very long, which is unfortunate, but Seungmin can’t help but pull away with a laugh when Minho teasingly licks along his bottom lip. He’s suddenly reminded of the first time he kissed Jisung and how Minho had declared that he should use tongue next time. Judging by the knowing glint in Minho’s eyes, he remembers as well.

“Maybe next time,” Seungmin offers with a laugh, Minho joining in not long after.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Minho warns jokingly, but Seungmin merely smiles at him, not bothered at all. Minho winks before he turns towards Changbin and Jeongin to join in on their conversation, and just like that, everything goes back to normal.

As Seungmin moves to take a drink of his boba, there’s suddenly a hand curling around his forearm and shaking insistently, Seungmin looking towards Jisung in confusion.

“What-”

Jisung kisses Seungmin before he can get another word in, his lips demanding. Seungmin kisses back easily, not able to hold back his gasp when Jisung digs his fingernails into his arm. Jisung takes the chance to push his tongue into Seungmin’s mouth, teasingly and shallowly fucking his tongue in and out. Seungmin isn’t sure what has Jisung this riled up all of a sudden, but it’s becoming increasingly obvious that he wants something.

Seungmin is just about to take control of the kiss when someone wolf-whistles, Seungmin panting as he pulls away from Jisung’s lips. Seungmin can’t help but stare at Jisung for a few more seconds and take in the way his lips are already red and puffy. Gently, as if mesmerized, Seungmin runs a finger over Jisung’s bottom lip, narrowing his eyes when Jisung sucks his thumb into his mouth. Jisung doesn’t seem to care that they’re in public, looking at Seungmin with an expression that he’s becoming increasingly familiar with.

“No,” Seungmin says, voice firm, slipping his thumb out of Jisung’s mouth.

Jisung huffs, but he’s smart enough to keep quiet. The promise in his eyes is enough for Seungmin to know exactly what’s going to happen the next time they’re alone.

When Seungmin tears his eyes away from Jisung to finally take a sip of his drink, he’s relieved to find no one was watching their little display.

Well, no one except Hyunjin, who’s wiggling his eyebrows far too obnoxiously for Seungmin’s liking. Seungmin pointedly looks at Hyunjin’s drink as a signal for him to focus on that instead. Hyunjin smiles, but thankfully does as Seungmin asks, sending one last look Seungmin’s way that clearly states Seungmin’s never going to hear the end of this.

Seungmin sighs, feeling as if he’s just lost five years off of his life span. Jisung never makes things easy for him, but that’s also exactly why he loves Jisung so much. There’s never a dull moment when he’s in Jisung’s company.

“Why the long sigh?”

“Chan!” Hyunjin exclaims, practically bouncing in his seat at the sight of the older boy. Seungmin finds himself smiling as well, having missed his friend in the months they haven’t seen each other. It’s such a shame they aren’t able to meet as much as they used to now that Chan’s graduated, but Seungmin’s thankful he’s still willing to come to the campus just to hang out.

Chan takes a seat next to Changbin, an embarrassed puff of laughter slipping past his lips when everyone shouts his name as well.

“Chan!” Jisung suddenly exclaims, Chan humming as he takes a sip of his smoothie. “Would _you_ kiss me?”

Chan abruptly chokes, Changbin quickly pounding his back. Seungmin has to fight yet another sigh from leaving his lips, not at all surprised that Jisung still hasn’t let the topic go.

“Uh-” Chan stutters once he’s swallowed, his ears burning bright red. “We’ve...already kissed, though?”

“Oh yeah,” Jisung says as if he’s just remembered, but it’s completely lost over the pure chaos that’s just been unleashed around the table.

“You have?” Hyunjin yells, looking between Chan and Jisung with wide eyes.

“When?” Minho asks, sounding far more interested than he probably should.

Chan makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat that sounds like he’s already regretting coming here. “Does it really matter?”

While Minho and Hyunjin try to weasel the information out of Chan, Changbin looking on with amusement, Seungmin hears Jisung loudly proclaim, “See Jeongin! Everyone will kiss me except you!”

“For the last time-”

“Um,” someone says behind Seungmin.

Seungmin turns away from the absolute disaster that is his group of friends to see Felix standing there, a coffee in his hand and confusion clear on his face. “What did I miss?”

Seungmin laughs, but it’s nothing but fond. “It’s a long story.”

Jisung’s been quiet for the past few minutes, but Seungmin doesn’t pry. Jisung can get lost in his own head sometimes and Seungmin’s found that the best thing for him to do is let Jisung sort through it and offer support when he comes back from wherever his brain takes him.

The weather is quite nice out, the last dregs of winter finally melting away to make way for warmer air and flowers peeking out from the ground to say hello. Another school year has already gone by in the blink of an eye. Seungmin wonders if time will ever slow down, if it will only get faster from here now that he’s going to have to start taking harder classes, maybe move into an apartment off-campus. Maybe he’ll live with Jisung, maybe he won’t. He doesn’t think he’s quite ready to stop living with Hyunjin yet after being able to see him everyday for the past five years, just like he isn’t sure if he’s ready to move in with only Jisung yet. They’ll have to talk about it soon.

Seungmin takes in his surroundings, looks at all of the familiar trees and the broken cracks in the sidewalk that he knows so well, having walked this route back to his dorm at least once a day for the past year. It’s interesting, how things that used to be so odd and new have now become familiar.

Just like Jisung, in a way. When they moved in together last year, Seungmin can’t say he thought of Jisung as anything more than the cute boy one door over for the first few months. Dating Jisung didn’t even cross his mind, then - Seungmin couldn’t even understand why Jisung was having a hard time sketching a stranger in the middle of an activity, there’s no way he could’ve pictured knowing Jisung as well as he does now.

Now, Seungmin understands that Jisung gets overwhelmed, that he may talk up a storm when he’s with friends, but strays more to the outskirts of the conversation when he’s meeting people for the first time. Now, Seungmin understands that Jisung gets struck with inspiration in the middle of the night and _has_ to sketch it before he loses his vision, sometimes unintentionally staying up until the sun greets him. Now, Seungmin understands Jisung has a lot of love to give and that he loves kissing for what it is, but he also loves kissing simply because that’s the way he shows his affection.

“You know,” Jisung suddenly says, Seungmin quickly giving his boyfriend his undivided attention. “Our friends always used to say that I looked at you like I was in love with you.”

Seungmin’s breath hitches. Of all the things he expected Jisung to say, this certainly wasn’t one of them. “Did they?”

There’s a small smile on Jisung’s face when he turns to look at Seungmin, Seungmin’s heart skipping a beat at the sheer tenderness in his gaze. He wonders if Jisung can see the exact same emotion in his eyes as well, having long given up on hiding it.

The smile on Jisung’s face grows larger. “Yeah.”

They’ve stopped walking by now, Jisung’s back to the sun and the sunlight highlighting him in an otherworldly glow. Seungmin wants to take a picture so badly. He wants to take a picture, immortalize this moment, and put it up on his wall next to all of the other pictures he’s taken of Jisung, the pictures that are neatly arranged next to the very same drawing that set everything in motion.

Seungmin’s hand is starting to sweat in Jisung’s grip, but he’s not afraid as he asks, “Are you?”

Jisung steps closer, the tips of their shoes touching. Seungmin can hardly stand to look at him, the sunlight only highlighting how breathtaking Jisung already is.

“Yes,” Jisung breathes.

They’ve only been dating for three months, but time means nothing to Seungmin when his heart already knows.

“Me too,” Seungmin whispers back.

The kiss they share is the kind of kiss Seungmin figures their first one should’ve been like, but Seungmin wouldn’t change anything for the world. Their first kiss was perfect because it was theirs, just like this kiss is perfect because it allows them to show everything to each other and know the other person understands.

Seungmin doesn’t know who pulls away first, just like he doesn’t know who chases who for more kisses, but it must be at least five kisses later when Seungmin pulls away.

“We still need to breathe,” Seungmin laughs, lungs burning for at least three different reasons. Jisung chuckles, too, but he still doesn’t hesitate to kiss Seungmin again. “Stop that!”

“Nope,” Jisung says, squeezing Seungmin’s hand and kissing him one, two, three more times before seemingly deciding that he wants to actually let Seungmin breathe. Seungmin inhales air greedily, his lungs filled with nothing except for Jisung, Jisung, Jisung. It’s almost unfair that Jisung appears to be faring much better, but Seungmin can still tell he’s just as affected. Jisung’s chest might not be rising and falling as rapidly as Seungmin’s, but Seungmin’s favorite blush staining his cheeks easily gives him away.

Naturally, the two of them start walking again, not needing to say anything more to understand each other. Seungmin keeps sneaking peeks at Jisung, unable to help himself, and catches Jisung doing the exact same thing more than once. They laugh the next time it happens, Seungmin teasingly saying, “You can look at me all you want, you know.”

“I know. Just wanted to make sure that actually just happened,” Jisung admits shyly. Seungmin feels love blossom in his chest, blooming brighter now that he no longer has to hide it.

“Since when?” Seungmin asks, wanting to change the topic for Jisung’s sake, but also curious as well.

Jisung hums. Their hands swing together between them, a light breeze tossling Jisung’s hair. Seungmin’s been telling him for ages that he needs to get a haircut, but the longer it gets, the more Seungmin’s finding he likes it. The length makes it especially easy to pull when he wants Jisung to behave. “Probably since the time you stayed with me the entire day when I was homesick.” 

Seungmin can’t hold back his gasp, his mind whirring with the new information. “That was _last year_.”

“Okay, maybe it was just a crush back then,” Jisung concedes, but his eyes are sincere when he chances a glance at Seungmin. “But still. I guess I’ve always kind of known.”

“Wow.” It isn’t as if Seungmin didn’t already have a hunch that was the case, but hearing Jisung say it so plainly is...nice. It’s nice knowing Jisung’s liked him for so long, but it’s also sad knowing Jisung’s been waiting for just as long.

“I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable because of the whole,” Jisung flaps a hand, “you know.”

“What- oh! No, baby, no,” Seungmin quickly assures, squeezing Jisung’s hand. “It’s totally fine. Ever since you told me they were all excuses, I thought you were so cute. You must have really liked me, huh?”

Seungmin smiles at the flush that overtakes Jisung’s cheeks. “I just told you I did.”

Seungmin leans down and kisses Jisung’s cheek in apology. “I’m sorry, I was just teasing. Really, though, don’t worry about it too much. If anything, it makes me a little sad knowing you were waiting for me for so long.”

Jisung starts shaking his head before Seungmin can even finish his sentence. “Don’t think about it like that. What matters is that it worked out in the end. Besides,” Jisung smiles here, the usual teasing glint hiding in the curl of his lips. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to say away from me forever, I’m too hot.”

Seungmin laughs. Jisung is so ridiculous, but that’s what Seungmin loves about him. “You’re right, I’m so glad you made me see the light.”

“You’re welcome,” Jisung giggles. “And I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Seungmin replies, smiling right after he says it. It feels so freeing, to finally be able to vocalize what he’s known for months.

When Jisung looks at him, the sunlight frames his face perfectly. Seungmin quickly stops and reaches for his phone. “Wait, don’t move.”

Jisung waits patiently, far too used to Seungmin’s antics by now. The lighting is miraculously just as perfect on Seungmin’s phone as it is in real life, thin slices of light cutting across Jisung’s cheeks and highlighting the love in his eyes and his tender smile perfectly. Seungmin only takes one picture, but he knows that’s the only one he’s going to need. The feeling is only confirmed when Seungmin taps on the photo, breath catching with how beautifully it turned out.

Jisung seems to think the same, if the way his mouth drops open slightly when Seungin shows him is any indication.

“It’s so pretty,” Jisung says, the awe audible in his voice.

“It helps when the model is pretty,” Seungmin adds, quickly moving a few steps away when Jisung makes to playfully shove him. “You know I’m right!”

“I never said you weren’t,” Jisung argues, which is technically true even if his attempted shove says otherwise.

“Don’t worry, I’ll send you the picture later.”

Jisung steps forward to kiss Seungmin, murmuring a soft, “Thank you.”

But just as quickly as Jisung is there, he’s gone, Seungmin blinking in confusion as Jisung puts a good chunk of distance between them. “Now,” Jisung says, a mischievousness to his tone that spells nothing good for Seungmin. “Last person home has to buy dinner tonight!” Jisung exclaims, taking off in a sprint before Seungmin’s brain can even understand what he just said.

“You don’t even live there!” Seungmin yells, but quickly gives chase all the same. Jisung’s laughter floats back towards Seungmin, and despite the way his lungs are already burning from the sudden workout, Seungmin smiles.

There are still a lot of intricacies to Jisung that Seungmin has yet to learn about, a lot of things that Seungmin still doesn’t understand about Jisung, but Seungmin doesn’t mind, not when he has all of the time in the world to do so.


End file.
